This Love
by MeganLucy26
Summary: "this love left a permanent mark. this love is glowing in the dark. these hands had to let it go free. and this love came back to me." — taylor swift, this love. (my entry for the 2015 microfiction hiatus challenge on bonesology.)
1. Hide

hi everyone! it feels like so friggin long since ive posted on here but I must warn you that you're going to be seeing a lot of me as im going to attempt to update this everyday, but that probably won't work out so it'll be every other day!

so, yes this is word number one for the bonesology hiatus challenge and im aiming to get through all one hundred words (hopefully)! anyway, you should all go and check out bonesology because everyone over there is awesome and truly this is no way going to be as great as the other entries but im going to give it my best shot! thanks for reading! -Megan :)

 **-bones-**

 _1\. Hide_

They heard the thump before the pitter-patter of footsteps down the hallway.

Brennan giggled as Booth pulled the blanket up and over them.

"Booth—" She laughed, smiling widely when he pressed his lips to hers.

"Shhhh—" He mumbled, grinning against her lips as Christine's footsteps halted outside their bedroom door.

"Mommy?"

The little voice called out before she knocked on the door.

"Mommy, are you awake?"

"Booth—" Brennan laughed, attempting to sit up only to be pulled back down.

"You're kind of defeating the point of hiding, Bones."

"Mommy?" Christine called again before they both heard the creak of the door as the little girl peered inside.

He smothered her laughter with a kiss, chuckling when she giggled.

"Daddy, you're here!"

"I think you're mistaken. I know of no Daddy."

"Daddyyyyyy!" Christine whined, pulling the blanket away from her parents, grinning widely as she wiggled herself between them.

"Baby, be careful." He smiled, gently lifting her onto his chest before he pulled the blanket back, cocooning his family underneath.

"Are you coming home now, Daddy? 'Cause I don't want you to go, and when you leave Mommy is sad."

"I don't know, honey, that's Mommy's decision." Booth murmured, tickling the blonde playfully, distracting her as he peered at Brennan questioningly.

"We would very much like you to come home, Booth."

"I love you, Bones." He grinned, using one large hand to cover Christine's eyes as he leaned over, pressing his lips to Brennan's.

Their daughter shrieked, laughing as she squirmed away from her father, planting her hands on her mothers stomach. She giggled when she felt the kicks against her hand, grinning at her parents.

Brennan smiled, tucking a strand of Christine's hair behind her ear before turning back to her husband.

"I love you, too, Booth."


	2. Amnesia

okay so i am so totally behind on this and the fact that im not updating everyday doesn't help but prom is tomorrow and ive been so busy with last minute preparations. anyway there won't be an update tomorrow for that reason but definitely Saturday and Sunday and hopefully every day next week too if i can motivate myself to write!

i also wanna say thank you to everyone who commented after the first chapter they really meant a lot to me so thank you! this one is inspired by the song _amnesia_ by 5 seconds of summer. -Megan x

 **-bones-**

 _2\. Amnesia_

Christine Angela Booth lay across the couch, the four year dressed in one of her fathers t-shirts, her mothers iPad balanced in her lap as she sang softly to the song projecting from the device's speaker.

 _"I remember the day you told me you were leaving,_ _I remember the make-up running down your face."_

Booth and Brennan watched from the kitchen, laughing as their daughter sang loudly.

 _"And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them, like every single wish we ever made."_

"I think we can establish that she inherited your singing voice." Booth laughed, "Amongst other things." He grinned, rounding the counter as he pulled Brennan from her seat, dragging her into the living room.

 _"I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, and forget about the stupid little things."_

Brennan laughed as Booth twirled her, purposely spinning her in front of Christine, catching her attention. Their daughter squealed excitedly, laughing as she bounced into her fathers arms.

 _"Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you, and the memories I never can escape."_

The family laughed as they danced around their living room, grinning before falling on to the couch in a pile of laughter.


	3. Funeral

I am officially determined to now post once a day for the next week as long as I can write quick enough! Anyway, again thank you for all the comments, and this one is set after the closing credits of _The Lance to the Heart_. -Megan :) x

 **-bones-**

 _3\. Funeral_

She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest as they stared out over DC.

"I know it is an irrational thought but I feel like Sweets is here with us." She murmured quietly.

"It's not irrational, Bones. Sweets is always going to be with us, maybe not physically, but he will always have a special place in our lives."

"I think I'm in denial." She muttered, "Everywhere I look, in our house, at the Hoover, the lab, it reminds me of him, and I keep expecting him to be standing there beside me, _beside us_ , and he's not, Booth. I still don't believe that he's actually gone, that when we go to a crime scene he'll be standing there waiting. — I miss him, Booth. He's only been gone a few days and I miss him and it's irrational because Daisy has lost the love of her life, and—"

She broke then, crying softly as he turned her in his arms, hugging her tightly against him.

"Bones, it is not at all irrational to miss, Sweets. We worked with him on a regular basis, saw him almost every day, hell, he lived with us at one point and he helped you move into our new house—"

"I was so horrible to him those first few years, Booth. I undermined his career, and his abilities, and—"

"None of it matters, Bones. Sweets died knowing that you love him, that we all love him because he's family, Bones. He's always gunna be Christine's Uncle Sweets, and we're gunna raise any more children we have with the knowledge of who he is and everything he did for us."

He smiled at her reassuringly, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he murmured against her ear.

"He's always going to be the baby duck, Bones."


	4. The End

_4\. The End_

"Once upon a time there was a handsome FBI Agent, and he met a beautiful forensic anthropologist. After working a case together they kissed, but argued later and the FBI Agent didn't see the anthropologist for a year."

Booth pulled his daughter closer, smiling as she tried to cover a yawn.

"The FBI Agent convinced the anthropologist to work with him again on another case and the two became partners. Now, many years passed and they defeated lots and lots of bad guys, but lots of bad things happened to them. They fell in love but were too scared to admit it. The FBI Agent finally told his partner, but she couldn't risk losing him and so the two spent a long time apart in different countries."

"On opposite sides of the world."

"Right. When they finally returned the FBI Agent had a new girlfriend. He thought he was in love with her but truly he would always love the anthropologist the most, and so they broke up. When one of the anthropologist's squinterns left they were both very sad, and to make each other happy again they became a couple. One night after a little prince was born the anthropologist told the FBI Agent that she was pregnant—"

"And he was the Daddy."

"Sure was. Nine months later their little princess was born in a stable, not very princessy, but perfect. The FBI Agent and the anthropologist had a lot of ups and downs and defeated lots more bad guys before they finally got married and lived happily, ever, after. _The end."_


	5. Lament

not too sure whether i actually covered the word in this or just wrote what i imagined it to be...

 **-bones-**

 _5\. Lament_

 _"I need you to leave."_

That's what she'd told him, and while she knew it was the right thing to do— he'd put her and their children in danger, she couldn't help but regret the decision.

Sure, she was angry. He'd fallen off the wagon and had kept it from her while she'd excitedly planned for the arrival of their second child.

He had brushed the entire thing off like it was nothing, assuring her it wouldn't happen again and she knew that he would keep his word. But, he was an addict and would always struggle with his addiction, and she'd been forced to make the hard decision.

Now he had something to work towards, to motivate him not to gamble again, to attend gamblers anonymous meetings and return home.

She had wanted so desperately to hold him, kiss him, reassure him that everything would be okay, but things weren't okay and he needed to understand that in order to overcome his addiction. He'd done it before and she knew he could do it again, she'd be there for him every single step of the way, however, from a distance.

What she'd done was logical. She'd asked him to leave so he could gain perspective, and was confused why the decision had hurt so much.

She'd always been logical, always followed what logic told her.

So why did every single logical reason appear insignificant compared to the fact that she was in love with him, he was her husband and she'd just kicked him out of his own home when he'd needed her most.

She sobbed helplessly, her cheeks flushed and wet, blue eyes bloodshot and sore as she lay on their bed, unable to sleep knowing she was the reason that he wasn't sleeping beside her.


	6. Crucify

_6\. Crucify_

"—and I drew a picture of our family to go on the fridge! Oh, and we learnt why we celebrate Easter!"

"You mean there's a reason why we get chocolate eggs?!" Booth gasped dramatically, smiling over at Brennan when their daughter giggled as they playfully swung her between them.

"Daddy!" Christine laughed, grinning up at her father, "We celebrate Easter because Jesus came back alive after he was cruci— cruci—"

"Crucified." Brennan smiled, grinning at the look of awe on Booth's face as his daughter recited her knowledge on Jesus and his crucifixion.

"—and people give out chocolate eggs 'cause lots of people gave it up for forty days and on Easter they can eat it again!"

"Well, I think someone deserves a chocolate egg after learning all of that in one day! What do you think, Bones?"

"After dinner."

"Alrighty! Race you to the swings, baby!"

Brennan laughed as Booth took of running, their daughter hesitating for a moment to whisper in her mother's ear before darting after her father, leaving Brennan watching them with a smile.

 _"Mommy, I learnt about Easter at Church on Sunday too, but don't tell Daddy 'cause I want a chocolate egg!"_


	7. Deaf

this one is definitely my favourite so far, hope y'all like it.

 **-bones-**

 _7\. Deaf_

"Booth."

—

"Booth."

—

"Booth?"

—

 _"Booth!"_

"Woah, Bones, no need to shout."

"I really think you should get your hearing tested, Booth."

"I can read fine, Bones. I don't need to get my eyes tested."

"Ears, Booth! Your hearing!"

"I can hear you just fine, Bones."

"Sure you can."

"You've gotten too sarcastic, Bones."

"That's what forty-one years of being married to you does."

"Forty-one years, Bones."

"That's what— you know what? Never mind. Becky called."

"Who the hell's Benny?"

"Becky! She's going to come by tomorrow, she went for her final ultrasound today before the birth."

"Bones, in several weeks we're going to be great-grandparents."

"Well, biologically, the baby won't—"

"Bones. Becky is your granddaughter, the baby is your great-grandchild. Just face it, we're old enough to have adult grandchildren who are having their own families."

" _Our_ biological grandchildren are all younger than 20."

"Mom! Dad!"

"I know how old our grandchildren are, Bones. I mean, yeah, I get their names wrong sometimes but there are eleven of them, plus the four kids, and their spouses, and now a great-grandchild to add to that list, but I know their birthdays like I know your body."

"Dad!"

"Hey, baby! When did you get here?"

"Booth, didn't you hear her knock and shout?"

"Of course I did, Bones. Like I said before I can hear fine."

"Whatever you say, Booth."

"Hey! I heard that!"


	8. Cliff

kind of cheated on this one so let's all just pretend the word is cliffs instead of cliff.

 **-bones-**

 _8\. Cliff_

"Booth, are you feeling—" ... "You're seasick."

"I'm fine, Bones, just wishing we would have flown to Paris rather than taking the ferry."

"But then we wouldn't have been able to see that. Come on, kids."

He watched as she led their daughter to the railing at the back of the ferry, their son resting on her hip, Parker at her side.

"The White Cliffs of Dover." Parker smiled.

"Cliff!" Henry shrieked playfully, reaching out to pat Parker's cheek with a giggle.

"Hopefully, if the weather remains clear, we should be able to see the cliffs from France, we might have to drive around until we can find the best spot though."

"Can we, Dad?"

"Sure, bud. Once we arrive in Calais we'll find somewhere to eat and then we can drive around to see if we can see the cliffs. We have six weeks to go wherever you guys want."

"Disneyland!" Christine squealed, bouncing in her place.

"Of course, Princess. You can't go to Paris without visiting Disneyland!"

"Well—"

"Bones. You can't go to Paris without visiting Disneyland. You also can't go to Paris and not expect romance."

"Booth—"

"No arguments, Bones, one night we're going out, just the two of us for a couple of hours and I am going to romance you. Parker has already agreed to babysit."

"Booth, Henry is barely two years old, Christine is only six, and Parker is only sixteen."

"Bones, Henry turned two in January, it is now July. And, Christine will behave for her big brother, won't you, baby?"

"Yep."

"Well, that settles it, Bones. You and I are having a date night in Paris."

"But—"

"But nothing. Now, let's go back to admiring the cliffs."


	9. Float

this one is an alternate ending to _the conspiracy in the corpse_ and subsequently _the lance to the heart_ and the rest of season ten. also, after writing this i had to cut it from 600 words so in places it's a bit jumpy.

 **-bones-**

 _9\. Float_

The continuous beeping of the monitors awoke him, floating somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness.

 _Where am I? — A hospital._

 _What the hell had happened? — Oh. Right. Conspiracy. Sanderson. The warrant. The parking garage: "The world is a lot better than you think it is."_

 _Am I dead?_

He'd prepared himself for death. He was bleeding internally. No way could anyone have saved him.

 _I'm dead. — If I'm dead why am I in so much pain?_

 _I'm alive?_

The realisation startled him as he fought to open his eyes.

 _I'm not dead. I'm alive._

His breathing staggered as his body crashed.

His right hand was clutched in someone else's.

 _Daisy._

 _No._

 _Dr Brennan._

And if she was here—

 _Booth._

He forced his eyes open, blinking heavily as his sight blurred, wincing as he turned his head to the right.

Brennan was curled up in Booths lap, his chair pulled right to the bedside, both sleeping.

He startled, almost dislodging his hand from Dr Brennan's when an alarm sounded somewhere on the ward. The movement awoke Brennan, who shot up from Booth's lap, startling her husband who was beside her in seconds.

"Sweets—"

"You scared the shit out of us, man." Booth mumbled, clearing his throat before continuing, "EMT's managed to bring you back. You were in surgery for 17 hours, and you've been unconsciousness since then."

"4 days." Brennan added quietly, "Daisy has been here everyday. We sent her home at night to get some sleep, she'll be back in the morning."

"The conspiracy?" He croaked.

"Durant."

"Sleep, Sweets, we'll be here when you wake up, and Daisy, and everyone else too."

And with that he was floating again. His hand resting safely in Dr Brennan's, his body relaxed and his mind at ease.

 _I'm alive._


	10. Engage

successfully managed to post everyday for a week!

 **-bones-**

 _10\. Engage_

"So, sweetie, how does it feel to be a mother of two?"

"Amazing. I can't believe at one point I didn't want children. I love them both so much."

"God, Bren, how is it that ten years ago neither of us wanted anything serious, and here we are with husbands and children?"

"We've changed a lot, Angela. After Booth and I became partners I never considered the possibility that we'd stop catching killers together. I mean I might have left the Jeffersonian, but Booth has always said that if I'd have gone he would have followed me."

"Do you miss the lab?"

"No." Brennan replied instantly.

"Wow, don't hesitate, sweetie."

"I mean, I miss all of you guys a lot. I'm still a consultant, and that's enough for me right now. We're not woken in the night for a case, although Henry makes up for that. We're able to take Christine to school everyday, and pick her up afterwards. And weekends, we get to spend all day with our children. I love it, Ange, and I never thought I'd love anything more than being an anthropologist, but being Booth's wife, and Christine and Henry's mom, I love it."

"I'm so happy for you, Bren. Even though I dragged you out to try and convince you to return to work. Just make sure you visit, Bren."

"I will."

"Now, with all this free time, you better be letting that gorgeous husband of yours pleasure you regularly."

"I just gave birth three weeks ago, Angela. My doctor hasn't cleared me yet. However, Booth and I did engage in a lot of sexual intercourse while Christine was at school and before Henry was born."

"Ohhh, share, please!"

"Okay, so..."


	11. Want

i first wrote this one without including the name of Christine's husband and then I went back and realised it needed it, so after much deliberation this microfic was born because i couldn't think of a good enough story for the first time booth and brennan met a boyfriend. also, who doesn't love when two best friends fall in love?

 **-bones-**

 _11\. Want_

"Since the moment I found out that Bones was pregnant with our daughter I have been dreading this day. When Christine was born I knew she was going to be breaking hearts left, right and centre, just like her mother, but she only ever had eyes for one guy. The first time Bones and I met Michael Vincent he was twenty minutes old."

"I remember when we introduced him to Christine. She was a couple days old and Michael was about eight months, and for several minutes he just lay on the blanket beside her and just stared her down. I think it was clear to all of us in that moment that the two were going to be best friends, and it was tough luck if they didn't want to be 'cause Bones and Angela would have forced it upon them."

"Christine was fifteen when Bones and I came home to find her and Michael fast asleep in her bed, and I swear to you all I almost pulled my gun on him, if it had been anyone else I would have. I realised then if my daughter had to be with a guy I wanted it to be Michael. Sure, there were times when I wanted to kill him, but when he came to me asking for Christine's hand in marriage I don't even think it took me a second to answer."

"Finally, 'cause I'm saving all the embarrassing baby stories for tomorrow, all I want is for my children to be happy, for Christine to be happy, and Michael I will not hesitate to shoot you if you ever hurt her, and trust me, no squint would ever be able to work out what had happened to you after I was finished. To Michael Vincent and Christine."


	12. Blizzard

definitely my favourite ive written so far so i hope y'all like it too.

 **-bones-**

 _12\. Blizzard_

"B."

—

"O."

—

"N. Bones."

"Nope."

"E."

—

"R. Booth!"

He laughed, gently threading his fingers through hers when she reached back to hit him. They settled on their sides once again, Booth pulling her back against his chest as they watched the blizzard from the picture window in their bedroom.

It had barely been 7am when he'd awoken, suddenly aware of how bright their bedroom appeared for so early in the morning. He'd clambered from the bed, regretting it immediately as he crossed the room to pull back the curtains, finding a thick blanket of snow covering their garden.

She'd mumbled several curses when he returned to her side, pressing his cold feet against the bare skin of her ankle. They'd remained in the same position for almost an hour. He'd taken to tracing patters onto the skin on the inside of her wrist, whispering softly to each other about the letters he'd been drawing. He'd started out with their children's names, then to throw her off went with "snow", followed by "I love you" which she had breathed her reply to immediately, pressing her lips against his delicately. Then he'd gone and ruined it, tracing "boner" onto her wrist, knowing she'd guess "bones".

"My turn." She mumbled, taking his hand in hers, using her other hand to trace along his wrist.

"I, and what is that? A comma? Apostrophe?"

"Apostrophe."

"M."

—

"P."

—

"R."

—

"E."

—

"G."

—

"Bones—"

He rose up on his elbow, peering down at her, watching as a smile graced her features.

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant."

"We're having another baby?"

"We're having another baby."


	13. Stoic

_13\. Stoic_

His face was emotionless. His body tense. His knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel, forcing away the onslaught of emotions he knew would eventually come.

Beside him, her face was flushed, tear-strained. Her body wracking with sobs. She made no attempt to hide her tears from him, feeling enough for the both of them in that moment.

He sat stoically, knowing that if he cried he wouldn't be able to stop, she wouldn't be able to stop. So he let the overwhelming sense of loss, of sadness, of anger, of guilt, eat at him until he was stripped bare.

They'd lay in bed for several hours, him holding her as she cried, not a word spoken between them. Eventually, her body stilled, relaxing in his arms, her face, although still wet with tears, softened as she nestled herself against him.

Only when he knew she was asleep did he finally cry. Silent tears tracking down his cheeks, harsh breaths forcing their way out of his lungs as he mourned the loss of one of his best friends.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They weren't supposed to use Sweets' body to uncover who was behind the conspiracy, and yet he knew that if the psychologist was able to he would insist on an autopsy, on Bones and the squints studying his body and his bones, so they could bring the killer, _his_ killer, to justice.

He tried telling himself that Sweets was in a better place, but how could he believe that when his friend had left behind the love of his life and their unborn baby.

 _It should have been me._

No.

 _It should have been no one._

He finally succumbed to sleep, vowing that he would bring Sweets justice, whatever it took.


	14. Steal

it's paining me to post this right now because im having serious writers block on one of the words and by posting this it's making my ocd kick in because i don't have at least ten to post before i run out. on the plus side ive been re-watching some of my favourite episodes and so i might write some pre-relationship if i can find the inspiration.

 **-bones-**

 _14\. Steal_

"Bones! Did you steal my shir—"

The words died in his throat as he entered their bedroom finding his wife, his crisp white shirt unbuttoned and draped over her small frame, and Christine sitting in the v of her legs, both of their eyes focused on the tiny bundle tucked against her chest.

Henry Max Booth was barely two weeks old and already had the appetite of a two year old. He'd joked that eventually she'd run out of milk to feed their son, in true Bones fashion she'd shot him down immediately— if Henry needed milk, her body would produce it.

Both of his girls looked up when he sat down beside them, reaching out to gently run his hand across the top of his sons head. Christine had been enraptured by her little brother since the moment she'd met him and so it didn't surprise him when she immediately turned her attention back to the baby.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for court?"

"I was, you kind of stole my shirt though, Bones."

"Sorry, I was cold, here— erm, just pull the sleeve for me."

She shifted slightly, expertly balancing Henry in one arm as she held her arm out to him.

"It's fine, Bones. I'll just get another one, it looks a hell of a lot better on you anyway."

She smiled gratefully at him, leaning up to kiss him, before shifting Henry, gently easing him from one nipple to the other while simultaneously relocating Christine between her thighs.

He sat beside them, observing his family silently until she nudged his knee with her foot, smiling sweetly at him.

"You're going to be late for court, Booth. I know how much you hate to be late."

"I know, Bones. Just a couple more minutes."


	15. Adore

this one kind of wrote itself after a comment from booth in _want_ (word eleven)— booth's speech at christine and michael's rehearsal dinner.

 **-bones-**

 _15\. Adore_

He opened the front door to find his eldest daughters boyfriend on the other side.

"Michael, is everything okay? Is Chris okay?"

"Everything is fine, Seeley, great actually. I wondered whether I could talk to you about something though?"

"Sure, come on in. Do you want something to drink? A beer?"

"Sure, thank you."

The two men entered the house, Booth leading the way to the kitchen where he produced two beers from the fridge, handing one to Michael before encouraging him to sit at the breakfast bar.

"So, what's up?"

"Okay, erm— so I've been doing a lot of thinking this past year, well since Christine and I moved in together after our first year in college, and she means so much to me. God, she's my best friend and I completely adore her, she's just— Christine is everything to me. And, I know how much you and Tempe mean to her, and you both mean a hell of a lot to me too, and I know she'd possibly never forgive me if I wasn't traditional about this. So, I came here to ask you for Christine's hand in marriage, for your permission to ask Chris to marry me, and— and if you think it's too soon then I fully respect that and I can—"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, you have my permission, hell I know you have Bones' permission and she's not even here. Ask Christine to marry you, Michael. You've been playing wedding since you were five, it's about time you got around to the real thing."

"She might not say yes."

"Michael, my daughter is head over heels in love with you, she has been since she was fifteen, there is no way she is going to say no."


	16. A Close Shave

re-reading this one just inspired another, i just need a word now.

 **-bones-**

 _16\. A Close Shave_

James Aubrey looked up as Temperance Brennan rushed through the doors of neurology, immediately demanding to know where Booth was at the nurses station.

"Mrs B!"

"James, where is he? Is he okay? What the hell happened?"

"Follow me, and he's fine, Mrs B. He was helping me with a possible lead on a case, we went to check it out but didn't anticipate the gang fight. Booth fell, hit his head, it knocked him unconscious but he was awake again in a matter of minutes. The doc ran a couple of scans, all of them came back clear though. Honestly, Mrs B, he's fine, alert, waiting for you. Now, where are the little Booths?"

"Parker is home, I said I'd call him the minute I knew something, could you—?"

"I'll call him, then Cam, everyone at the lab is waiting for news, I was just waiting to tell you."

"Thank you, James, for bringing him in and staying with him."

"All part of the job, Mrs B. He's just down the hallway, room 447. I'll call Parker, I'll let you know how he's juggling the little Booths."

"Thank you."

She followed the hallway, knocking on the door to room 447 before walking inside.

"Hey, Bones! Where are the kids?"

"Parker is babysitting, James is calling him now. Booth, you scared the hell out of me, I thought— I thought—"

"Bones, baby, I'm fine, just a little bump."

"And there were no weird dreams?"

"None at all, Bones. Now come here."

"It could have been so much worse, Booth. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Hey, baby, none of that. You're not going to lose me, you're stuck with me for a very, very long time. It was just a close shave, is all."

" _Another_."


	17. Threat

_17\. Threat_

One minute Jimmy Kosinski was sat at the bar, the next he was pressed against the nearest wall by Seeley Booth.

"Seeley, didn't expect to see you here, last I heard that smoking hot wife—"

"Listen to me, Jimmy. I don't know how the hell you got my address, but I swear to god if you ever go there again, if you ever hurt my family again, I will not hesitate to bury you in a mountain of charges that will land you a very long prison sentence."

"Hey, now, I didn't hurt your wife or your kid, just told her that you owed me money and if you weren't around to pay then she was _required_ to, which she did."

"You _hurt_ her. You want to know how I know, my wife does not ask for help, ever. But, she told Aubrey, she got Aubrey to give you the money because she was scared for her own wellbeing, and for our children. I can handle Bones asking me to leave, however I cannot handle the fact that every time I see my daughter she asks me whether the mean man is going to come back to the house to get her daddy."

"Well you reassure her that won't be happening, unless it needs to."

"I can assure you, it won't."

"I've heard that from a lot of guys, Seeley, they always come back."

"Not me, I'm done."

"I bet you said that the first time, that you'd never do it again and look what happened— you fell off the wagon, Seeley, you're an addict, you'll do it again and again, and each time you'll try to hide it but—"

Booth's fist collided with the bookies jaw, knocking him to the floor before he flew out the door.


	18. Answer

this one was inspired by word eleven (want) and word fifteen (adore).

 **-bones-**

 _18\. Answer_

"Erm— can I have everyone's attention?"

Booth smiled widely, taking the seat beside Brennan as Michael Vincent led Christine to the centre of the yard.

"Okay, I want to start off by saying how grateful I am that all of you could be here today, and I know none of you have any idea what's happening right now but you will. I honestly had all this planned out, and now I have no idea what to say."

"Michael, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Chris. God, nothing has been wrong for a very, very long time thanks to you. You're just— you mean everything to me, Christine. Every morning I wake up to you lying beside me, and every night you are the very last thing I see, and I want that for the rest of our lives, _for thirty, or forty, or fifty years._ We've been together for seven years, known each other all our lives. You're my best friend, my soulmate, my happily ever after, you're _it_ for me, Christine, you're everything. Now, your Dad has assured me what your answer is going to be, but it hasn't stopped the nerves."

He dropped to one knee in front of her, pulling the small, square box from his pocket and opening it for her to see, briefly noticing how her face was glowing with happiness.

"So, Christine Angela Booth, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

She'd barely breathed the word before their family erupted into cheers. She barely cast the ring a glance as he slid it onto her ring finger before standing up, kissing her around their smiles.

"Wait, Daddy, you knew?!"

"Of course I knew, princess, who else was your _fiancé_ going to ask for your hand in marriage?"

"Booth! Why didn't you tell me!?"


	19. Whirl

_19\. Whirl_

Addison Camille Booth tumbled into the kitchen, a whirl of brown, bouncing curls. The two year old, clad only in training pants, clung to her teddy bear by one arm, the fuzzy toy flying through the air behind her.

Giggling, she hid beneath the dining table, collapsing with a thud onto her cushioned rear, wrapping her arms and legs around the table leg.

"Addison Camille Booth!"

She giggled when she saw her father enter the room, narrowly avoiding the mess left by the toddler earlier in the day.

"Addie? Baby, it's bath time, don't you want to be all nice and clean for when Parker gets here? And, you don't want to get Daddy in trouble with Mommy, do you? He promised her that the house and Addie would both be spotless when she got back."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, pumpkin?"

"I don't like baths. Teddy doesn't either."

"I know you don't, baby."

"The bubbles hurt my eyes."

The brunette peered up at her father as he knelt beside the table.

"Well, how about if Daddy covers your eyes like this—" He pressed the side of his hand across the little girls forehead, "then none of the bubbles can get in your eyes."

"Promise, Daddy?"

"I promise, pumpkin."

She allowed her father to scoop her up, carrying her to the bathroom where he removed the training pants, turning to throw them in the bin only to find upon turning back around that his daughter was gone.

"Addison?"

Peering out the bathroom door he saw the whirl of curls disappear around the corner, sighing he pushed himself up, preparing to chase down his daughter once again only for her to reappear down the hallway, racing towards him with Teddy in her arms.

"I forgot Teddy, Daddy. He needs a bath, too!"


	20. Slave

one fifth of the way through, yay! also wanna point out that these don't really have a time frame except if the children need to be a specific age in my mind, otherwise if it's just booth&brennan, like this one, it can pretty much happen anytime unless it's said otherwise. anyway, i don't know why i felt the need to point that out...

 **-bones-**

 _20\. Slave_

"Bones! What are you doing out of bed?"

He stood just a few paces behind her, watching protectively as she turned, her hair plastered to her forehead, his shirt half hanging off her small frame.

"Ice."

"Bones, babe, you're ill, just lay in bed and let me be your slave."

"I don't like to keep bothering you."

"I know, babe, but you're not going to get any better if you don't rest. Now, what's wrong? Are the meds helping?"

"A little, I'm just really hot."

She was mumbling now, and if he hadn't known she was ill he most definitely would have after she didn't react to him calling her babe, _twice_.

"You want some ice water?"

She nodded and he moved slowly, keeping one eye trained on her as he poured her a glass of ice water.

"Let's get you back to bed, hmmm?"

"M'kay."

She didn't argue when he lifted her easily in his arms. He settled her on the bed, handing her the glass as he moved to their bathroom, dampening a cloth with cold water before returning to their bedroom, laying the cloth across her forehead. He pushed open all the windows as far as they could go, switched the fan to the highest setting, gently helped her remove his shirt and lay down against the pillows.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you, and I love you."

"I love you, too, Bones. Now, try and get some sleep."

"Can you lie with me, just until I'm asleep?"

"Anything, Bones."

He settled beside her, careful to keep enough distance so that his body heat didn't overwhelm her but close enough that he could reach out to run his fingers through her hair, knowing the action relaxed her.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Don't call me babe."


	21. Lick

_21\. Lick_

He awoke, slowly recognising the familiar feeling of wetness on his fingers. In the week since they'd adopted the puppy he'd awoken four mornings to the tips of his fingers being slobbered.

He forced his eyes open, peering over Brennan's shoulder to where Buck stood on his hind legs, his head barely reaching the height of the mattress, the golden Labrador scrambling against the side of the bed to reach his hand.

He chuckled, using only one hand to scoop up the puppy, settling him onto the bed in front of Brennan where he curled into her chest, his tail wagging happily.

"Hey, dude, stop with the hitting."

He laughed as Buck climbed over Brennan's sleeping form to lick his face.

"I'm going to start closing the door at night just so you can't get in here, man."

He plucked the puppy from where he'd buried himself in Brennan's hair, rolling over to lie on his back, settling Buck on his chest. The puppy pawed against his skin as he climbed across his body.

"Woah, dude!"

He plucked the bundle from where he'd nestled on top of his boxers.

"Only Bones is allowed to be touching down there."

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Are you talking to Buck again?"

"Gotta discipline him somehow, babe."

At the same time Brennan muttered "Don't call me babe." Buck barked, padding across the mattress to Brennan.

"See he agrees with me." She smiled, clutching the puppy to her chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Wow, first kiss of the day goes to the dog, I'm offended, Bones."

"You can have the second." — "And the third," — "fourth," — "fifth," — "sixth," —

She pulled away laughing as Buck squirmed his way between them, licking Brennan's cheek.

"He gets the seventh though."


	22. Fanatic

not sure whether i actually covered the word in this one or if i wrote more around the basis of fans and fandom kind of thing. anyway, this one is based completely of my own life and for that reason is dedicated to my best friend amber who i'm constantly awake later than i probably should be talking to and generally freaking out over bones, friends and many more things.

 **-bones-**

 _22\. Fanatic_

He's half asleep on the couch, a sleeping Brennan clutched tightly against him, a muted football game playing on the the TV, when their eldest daughter appears from the hallway, heading straight for the kitchen, her cheeks wet from tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I just watched the last episode of _Friends_."

The fifteen year old had been spending the majority of her free time watching the series from the beginning, _for the fifth time_.

"Did you last any longer this time?"

"I watched the episode before too, you know the one where Rachel says all her goodbyes, so I kind of just cried for the whole episode."

"And what are you going to do now?"

"Eat ice-cream and cry a little more while I watch the gag reel."

"You should watch the pilot, start over."

"You got me to do that last time, firstly it made me cry more and secondly I was up until 3am watching all of season one."

"And—?"

"Reading fanfiction."

"And—?"

"Video-chatting with my internet friends."

"Why don't you watch a new series?"

"Because the old ones are sooooo much better, Daddy! Michael said I should watch _Game of Thrones_ though so I'm going to start that."

"Jack and Angela let Michael watch _Game of Thrones_?"

"Angela got the boxset after the series finished. She's going to lend it to me."

"Baby, you're not watching _Game of Thrones_."

"Daddy! Why?"

"Because— just because, Chris. Your Mom and I used to watch it, although she denies it, and sure it's good but baby, there's a lot of—"

"Swearing? Nudity? _Sex_? Dad, I'm fifteen, I've heard way worse in school and seen way worse in health class."

And with that she disappeared back down the hall, leaving Booth staring after her in defeat.


	23. Misty

thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far y'all, they motivate me to actually keep going with this challenge!

 **-bones-**

 _23\. Misty_

They lay pressed together, her back against his front as she sat in the v of his legs, her bump emerging from the surface of the water where their hands had come to rest.

Steam rose from the water and their bodies, condensing on the mirror making it misty. If he hadn't been in the tub with her he'd have scrawled a message, an "I love you" with a small heart at the bottom, like he usually did when she was in the shower. But, he was beside her, had been for the majority of the day.

She was two days away from her due date and he was determined that this final birth was going to go smoothly. She'd agreed, after a lot of begging from him, to give birth at the hospital, mostly just to put his mind at rest after Henry had been born at home and she'd been rushed into hospital afterwards as a result of extensive blood loss.

Like previously, her pregnancy had gone by in a blur, it barely felt like a month since she'd traced the words "I'm pregnant" onto his hand, and he was treasuring the final days of seeing his wife pregnant.

When the water grew cold he pushed himself up, wrapping a towel around his waist before helping her stand and carefully climb from the tub. He dried her, helped her into pyjamas, then pulled on his own before he led her to bed, already knowing that she wouldn't get a lot of sleep.

She did eventually fall asleep, and he followed willingly, only to be woken several hours later with the revelation that she was having contractions and their third child was on the way.


	24. Ocean

by far my favourite yet, I've had it written for over a week now and have been itching to share it with you guys so i hope you all like it as much as i do!

 **-bones-**

 _24\. Ocean_

Ten years.

She'd been married to Booth for _ten years_ , been his partner for almost _twenty_.

They'd had three children, she'd gained a step-son, they'd adopted a puppy, she'd built a family.

Four things she thought she'd never get and Booth had given all of it to her in just ten years.

She'd been someone's _wife_ for ten whole years.

Why had she fought so hard against marriage?

Nothing had changed after the wedding, except that she could now introduce him as her husband, ditto for him, and the wedding bands on their left hands. She hardly removed it anymore, wore it on a chain around her neck when she had to. Booth had always removed his when playing hockey, making her wear it on the chain, but since he'd given the sport up she hadn't seen him without it.

She finally opened her eyes then, smiling at the band on her finger, frowning when she realised that he wasn't in bed beside her. Sitting up she glanced around for any sign of him, catching a glimpse of grey out on the decking.

Smiling, she wrapped herself in the white sheet, making her way over to the screen doors. Pulling the doors open she was immediately greeted by the salty smell of the ocean. He was sat on the steps leading to the beach, wearing only grey boxers, his feet buried in the sand, body already tanned after three days in the sun.

He turned when she opened the doors, smiling widely when she sat down beside him, leaning against his side wearing a matching smile.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs Booth."

 _Oh_. Another thing that had eventually changed after the wedding. Her name. As of their fifth wedding anniversary she was officially _Mrs Temperance Booth_.


	25. Sting

1/4 done, yay! this one's over the word limit but i couldn't bring myself to cut it down, so yeah!

 **-bones-**

 _25\. Sting_

"Ow!"

Five year old Christine had tears tracking down her cheeks before her older brother could even reach her side.

"Chris, what's wrong?"

"Something bit me."

"Well, let's go find Bones and Dad, they'll know what to do."

"Mommy is smart."

"She is." Parker chuckled, settling her on his hip, carrying her into the house. He knocked on the door to the master bedroom, "Dad? Bones?"

"Come in, bub."

Booth and Brennan were sat side by side on their bed, six month old Henry resting comfortably in his mother's arms.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

Parker sat on the bed beside Booth, transferring Christine to his arms.

"Something bit me!"

"Let me see, Christine."

Christine had barely lifted away the hand that was covering her injury before Brennan had identified what had happened.

"Bee sting. Parker, can you hold Henry for a minute, I think we have something to treat a sting in the first aid kit?"

"Sure, Bones." He smiled, grinning as Brennan settled the baby into his arms.

"Parker, why do you call Mommy Bones?"

"'Cause that's what Dad called her when I was little."

"Daddy, why do you call Mommy Bones?"

"It's just my nickname for her, baby."

"Mommy, do you like it that Daddy and Parker call you Bones?"

"I didn't at first."

"What about now, Mommy?"

"I love it. I think I always did, but don't tell Daddy. It was the first nickname someone had given me, and when— when I found out that Temperance Brennan wasn't my birth name, Daddy calling me Bones helped me figure out who I was, and I love him a lot for that. And, one of the happiest moments of my life is when your brother first called me Bones. He was about your age, wanting to be just like his Daddy, so he called me Bones too, and they're the only two people ever allowed to call me that."

"Can I call you Bones, Mommy?"

"No, because the only think I like being called more than Bones is Mommy."


	26. Trample

_26\. Trample_

"Parker!"

Parker dropped his bag immediately, smiling widely as he crouched down, opening his arms as Christine ran into them, knocking him back, laughing as Henry finally reached him, trampling over Christine to hug him.

"Hey, guys." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to each of their heads as he stood up, grinning widely at his mom who'd retrieved his discarded bag. He looked up, searching the crowd, finding Booth and Brennan just a few paces away.

"Hey, bub." Booth grinned, wrapping an arm around Parker before he turned to Rebecca, enveloping her in a large hug.

"Hey, Bones." Parker smiled, hugging Brennan, carefully avoiding her baby bump, "How're you doing?"

"Your sister won't stop kicking my insides, but other than that I'm okay."

"Sister? You're having a girl?"

"We found out last week after she finally cooperated and didn't hide _again_ , we wanted to tell you in person." Booth smiled.

"She's okay— healthy?"

"Perfectly healthy, she's got ten fingers and ten toes, we counted, right guys?"

"Yup," Henry smiled proudly, "She kicks too."

"She's taken to punching lately." Brennan smiled, reaching out for Parkers hand, pressing it against the side of her stomach, laughing when he smiled widely.

"She's strong." He whispered, awestruck as the baby kicked against his hand.

"Tell me about it." Brennan mumbled, smiling widely, "She's only just woken up but when she gets tired she tends to stretch out and you'll be able to see her hand or foot."

"Really?"

"You think that's impressive wait until she gets the hiccups." Booth chuckled, beginning to lead his family towards baggage claim,

"Anyone want to stop at the diner on the way back?" Brennan questioned, breaking out into laughter along with Rebecca as Booth, Parker, Christine and Henry all chorused the same question.

 _"Can we get pie?"_


	27. Drop

_27\. Drop_

"Are we going to wake Mommy now?"

"We sure are, bud, why don't you grab the presents. Christine, can you carry Mommy's mug— don't drop it, okay?"

"I won't, Daddy."

"Park, do you want to get Addie or—"

Booth turned to find Parker sat on the couch, eight month old Addison already in his arms.

"Never mind. Suppose I'll carry the tray then."

He retrieved the tray from the counter as Parker ushered his siblings towards the door to the master bedroom, securing Addison in one arm he knocked before pushing the door open, moving aside to let Christine and Henry in first.

"Happy Mothers Day, Mommy!"

The two children grinned, Christine depositing the mug on the bedside table before she scrambled onto the bed beside her mother, Henry beside her.

"Happy Mothers Day, Bones." Parker smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Brennan's cheek before he passed Addison into her waiting arms.

"Thank you." Brennan grinned, pressing a kiss to each of the children's faces, pulling them all close to her, smiling widely at Booth as he sat down beside Parker.

"Happy Mothers Day, Mrs Booth."

"I love you." Brennan laughed, leaning forward to kiss Booth softly.

"I love you, too, and thank you for waiting in bed." He grinned, knowing she'd been awake when he'd left their bedroom an hour before to answer the door to Parker.

"I'm glad I did." She smiled, "Thank you for coming, Park."

"I couldn't miss Mothers Day, Bones, you're my mom too, you know?"

"Mommy! Open your presents!"

Booth caught the slight glimmer to Brennan's eyes as she turned away from Parker, not without first reaching for the teenagers hand and squeezing it, smiling widely at Christine and Henry.

"But, what if I want to drink my coffee first?"

 _"No, Mommy!"_


	28. Complain

Booth&Brennan are having a boy yay, can't say im too excited for what's coming though if all the reports of six months passing are true, it's gunna be the gap between six and seven all over again!

 **-bones-**

 _28\. Complain_

"Oh— gross! Mom! Dad!" Christine groaned entering the kitchen, dragging Michael by the hand, "Addie is like right there." She stated, tilting her head to where Addison was sat on the couch reading.

"I just ignore them." Addison mumbled without looking up from her book.

"See, why can't you be more like your sister?" Booth questioned, moving slightly away from where he'd had Brennan pinned against the counter.

"Because we have people over. Henry has like two friends in his room, and Michael is here."

"I don't understand?" Brennan stated, moving back to preparing dinner.

"Me either." Michael shrugged, shrinking back immediately when Christine glared at him.

"Because, it's just— it's weird and gross."

"So, having parents who are still married, and still very much in love, is weird and gross now?" Booth questioned.

"No, just— it's gross to see because kissing leads to _stuff_ , and it's totally gross to think about your parents in that way. As far as I'm concerned you've done it three times and that's it."

"I like that logic, means they haven't had sex since I was made." Addison smiled, head still buried in her book.

"Bones, why does our nine year old know what sex is?"

"Booth, it's a natural process, why should age matter?"

"Because she's nine, Bones!"

"I knew when I was nine." Michael stated, "Although, that was because I walked in on something that I really don't want to recall like _ever_ , it taught me to knock on closed doors though."

"Okay, stop, everyone stop, enough talk about _that_ , it wasn't the point of the conversation. What I was going to say, Chris, is that I don't really care if it creeps you out because I love your mom a lot and I plan to keep kissing her, and _making love_ to her, until I no longer can."


	29. Inject

little brennan and parker moment, however im not sure whether all the details are right but hopefully you get the idea.

 **-bones-**

 _29\. Inject_

"I got a call— my son, Parker Booth, he was in an accident, is he okay?"

"Parker is fine, Mrs Booth, he's right this way if you'd like to follow me."

"Did you call Parker's mother?"

"You're not—?"

"No, he's my step-son. Rebecca lives in London."

"There was no Rebecca on his contact information, Seeley Booth is listed first, then you. Would you like me to call her for you?"

"No, erm— that's okay, she'll panic if she gets a call from the hospital."

"If you're sure." The nurse smiled, pulling back a curtain, revealing Parker sat up in bed.

"Hey, Bones." He grinned, reaching out with one arm to accept her hug, "Where's Dad?"

"He's at the rink with the kids, he didn't answer his phone so they called me, Aubrey is on his way there. Are you okay? Where are your x-rays?"

"I'm fine, Bones, just a dislocated shoulder. They had to inject me with something to numb it while they put it back in place, but other than that I am perfectly fine, okay?"

"I still want to see his x-rays." Brennan stated, turning back to the nurse who nodded, "I'm so glad you're okay, Parker."

"Me too, Bones, but hey, even if I wasn't at least I saved that little kid."

Brennan turned to where a young boy sat beside a woman on a hospital bed.

"Their car crashed, me and some other guys got the woman out easily, I dislocated my shoulder trying to open the door to get the kid out, the car went up in flames about a minute later."

"Parker—"

"All I could think about, Bones, all I could see, was you and Chris, or Henry, or Addie in that car. I couldn't leave someone's family to die."

Speechless, Brennan simply squeezed his hand before whispering, "I'm one of your emergency contacts, and Rebecca isn't."

"Not when I'm in the states. I figured she'd rather get a call off you or Dad than a hospital. You don't mind, do you?"

"I'm always here for you, Parker, always."


	30. Tour

_30\. Tour_

"Temperance, thank you so much for coming on such short notice. The company has organised for you to do a book tour in all the major cities this summer to promote _Speaking in Bones_."

"No."

"No? Temperance, the company has spent a great deal of money on organising this."

"Well then you should have consulted me first. Addison is only nine months old, and Parker, Christine and Henry aren't at school, I want to spend the summer with my family."

"It's only for three weeks, Temperance."

"Three weeks without my family, I'm not going, Gina. If that's all, I'll see myself out."

When she arrived home Booth was lying on the couch, Addison resting on his chest.

"Hey, Bones, that was quick."

"They organised a book tour for the summer, I said no and left."

"Wait— Bones, why'd you say no?"

"I don't want to be away from you and the kids for three weeks, Booth. I don't like going away for the night, let alone three weeks."

"We don't like when you're away either, Bones, but it's your job. You have to admit, Gina understood when you wanted to cut down the amount of publicity you did after the kids were born."

"Booth—"

"Why don't we all come with you, Bones?"

"What?"

"Why don't we all come with you? It'll be in the summer so Christine and Henry won't miss out on school, and Parker will be there to help out while you're busy. We can take the kids sightseeing, and you can keep Addie at the signing if necessary. It'll be great, Bones."

"It's a lot of travelling, Booth, and a lot of people, I don't want to overwhelm them."

"Bones, they'll love it, stop worrying too much. Now, go call Gina, tell her you'll do the tour."


	31. Cough

_31\. Cough_

"Seeley?"

Cam stood in the door of what was going to be Brennan's hospital room, observing one of her oldest and best friends as he cradled his newborn son in his arms. It was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his lives, and eventually it would be again, but the tears on his cheeks described his despair in that moment.

While he should have been celebrating the birth of their son with his wife, in the comfort of their own home after her home birth, he was instead waiting for news on her surgery.

Hodgins had arrived at the Jeffersonian that morning with the news that Brennan was in the early stages of labour. Angela and Booth had called throughout the morning and early afternoon with updates. It had been around 4pm when Angela had called, crying as she spoke, informing them that Brennan was being rushed to hospital, but with the good news that the baby was perfectly healthy.

"Seeley?"

They hadn't even hung up the phone before Cam was removing her lab coat, rushing out the lab, reassuring Angela she'd meet them at the hospital. Brennan had been unconscious when she'd arrived, Booth was a mess but refused to let go of his son, cradling him against his chest as he told the doctor that Cam would be sitting in on the surgery, no one dared argue with him.

She finally caught his attention when she coughed slightly, clearing her throat as she moved towards him.

"Camille, please tell me Bones is okay, please—"

"She's fine, Seeley. They're bringing her here now, I'm going to go tell everyone."

His face brightened at her words, any form of reply lost when Brennan was wheeled through the door, his attention focused solely on her and their son.


	32. Weapon

_32\. Weapon_

"Hey, Doctor B—"

Hodgins cut himself off as he approached where Brennan stood, leaning against the railing overlooking the platform, her face streaked with tears. He'd so far managed to hold himself together and successfully avoid almost everyone for most of the day, keeping himself busy with the case.

Angela and Cam clearly didn't recall the date as neither had questioned his sanity, Dr Brennan had also been called into consult on the case several days ago when they'd hit what could only be described as a brick wall and the anthropologist had been strangely quiet the entire time.

She acknowledged him through her tears, sighing shakily when he stood next to her, wiping uselessly at her cheeks. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold back his own emotions, of the anger and sadness he felt to what had happened to them that day ten years ago.

"She's been dead five years and it still hurts."

"I know." He replied softly, wrapping an arm securely around her shoulders pulling her into a hug.

"We almost died, and all I can think about is Terrance Gilroy in that freezer. He was ten years old, Hodgins, and all I can think about is Parker and Christine and Henry, and—"

"Hey, hey, Dr B, the kids are fine, okay? No one is ever going to take them from you."

"He was someone's child, how— how do you get over something like that, knowing you could have saved him? He was ten years old, Hodgins, just ten years old."

"I know, Dr B. Listen, Angie was able to identify the murder weapon, Caroline got Aubrey a warrant for the suspects place, he's on his way there now, why don't you let me take you home?"


	33. Horny

_33\. Horny_

The early morning sun is peaking through the gap in the curtains before either have managed to get an hour of sleep. Their bare bodies are rapidly cooling, but the blankets have long been abandoned in preference to the others body.

She's thoroughly exhausted, and yet she still wants him, wants more of what he's been doing to her all night long as she lies with her leg thrown over his hip, the entire front of her body pressed to the front of his as they share slow, lazy kisses.

She hadn't expected for it to feel any different between them, that the vows they'd shared and the rings on their fingers wouldn't change a thing. Yet, somehow she loved him more, wanted the entire world to know that she is his _wife_ and he her _husband_.

She smiled against his lips, murmuring a declaration of love, pulling away to meet his eyes when he squeezed her fingers tightly in his, his thumb rubbing across her ring, a grin breaking out across his face as if he'd forgotten that he'd put the ring there just hours before. Shifting her hips against his, she laughed when he whimpered her name, intending it to be a warning but resulting in a groan.

"Jesus, Bones, you're going to need to let me sleep at some point, you know?"

"We can sleep when we're dead."

"Bones, hey! That's my line, you can't just use my own line on me!"

"We're married now." She grinned, rolling him over so she could settle on top of him, "What's mine is yours," She leaned down, pressing her lips to his, "And, what's yours is mine. Therefore—" Another kiss, "Technically—" A rock of her hips, "We now share that line." A moan from her lips as he flipped her, pinning her to the mattress with his body.

"That's a small price to pay for getting to spend the rest of our lives together, Mrs Booth."


	34. Film

_34\. Film_

He was sat with his back against the couch, phone securely in hand, filming the scene in front of him.

Brennan was sat beside him, smiling widely, her hair pulled up into a loose ponytail, wearing pyjama pants and one of his t-shirts, her feet donned in fluffy pink socks, Buck curled into her side. Addison was spread out on her tummy in front of her, the five month old turning her head from her sister to her brother, often providing both her parents with what they'd taken to calling the 'Booth smile', which all four Booth children had somehow inherited and perfected. Christine and Henry were actively encouraging their baby sister from their positions at the her side, but Addison had so far been unsuccessful in her attempts to rollover, even after Buck's impressive demonstration.

He watched in amusement as Addison tried again, only for her arm to get in the way. He watched silently as Brennan gently tucked the baby's arm against her body, encouraging their daughter with a smile.

"Go, Addie!" Henry clapped as Addison rolled slightly, only to tip back onto her stomach with a grin. She'd clearly inherited the determination of her parents though, and she grinned widely at the faces above her when they all cheered at her accomplishment, laughing happily as Brennan lifted the baby from her newfound position on her back.

He continued to film, remaining silent as his wife grinned, pressing kisses to their daughter's cheeks before she turned her to the camera, laughing as Christine and Henry tickled her, both squealing "dancing phalanges".

It was times like these, when he truly believed that he was the luckiest man in the world, that he could say without a shadow of a doubt that his life was perfect.


	35. Change

_35\. Change_

Angela watches from her office doorway as Booth leads Brennan through the lab to her office. She's witnessed it before, but this time Booth's arm is wrapped around her best friends shoulders in lieu of his hand at the small of her back. She's leaning slightly into him and Angela can hear their laughs from across the already busy lab.

Brennan had told her that she and Booth had slept together, and Angela had assumed that the partners had decided to leave it at that. Only, after she and Michael Vincent had been settled at home her best friend had stopped by and the artist knew something more had happened. Brennan had sat with Michael asleep in her arms the entire visit, and Angela had noted that the anthropologist was excessively happy, if not unusually so.

Michael was now a month old and Angela hadn't really seen Brennan for anything longer than an hour and so hadn't been able to confront her. Hodgins had called Friday while at work, they were all going out for drinks and her father had already offered to babysit, it was there, not even minutes after everyone was seated that Brennan and Booth had announced they were together, and she was pregnant.

She watched as they reached her office door, Brennan unlocking it before she turned, gladly returning his kiss. She laughed again, watching as he made his way out the lab before disappearing into her office. Angela smiled, glancing around, catching Cam's eye, then finding her husband's from up on the platform, both of whom had known, the rest of the lab still stood gaping at one another.

She chuckled, finally glad that the two had taken the leap after being miserable for so long. Seeing them happy was a welcome, and wonderful, change.


	36. Creep

_36\. Creep_

They peer around the corner, satisfied that the coast is clear.

They creep down the hall, sticking to the shadows created by the walls.

A silent communication, they cross the hall, and stand with their backs pressed tightly against the wall on either side of the doorway.

He nods and she peers into the room, locating their targets before shrinking back against the wall.

They take a second to load their guns, fingers poised on the triggers.

With a final nod they push of the wall, racing into the room, firing bullets at the two figures on the opposite side of the room.

They both squeal, laughing as their fathers dramatically drop to the floor, nerf guns abandoned at their sides, foam bullets stuck to their clothing.

"We win!" Michael shrieks, turning to high five Christine who smiles gleefully.

Only they don't expect the rain of bullets from the doorway, both turning, alarmed to find their mothers with nerf guns in hand, both laughing, evoking the laughter of seven month old Henry from his mother's hip.

Both children shriek, dropping to the floor as four sets of bullets rain over them. They attempt to play dead, trying to lie as still as possible but the giggles wracking their bodies won't stop.

"We surrender!" Christine shrieks, curling into a ball, her body still shaking with laughter.

"You win! You win!" Michael laughs, arms raised above his head, Christine follows, both of them peering up at their parents, all of whom have dissolved into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Princess." Booth laughs, "Just you two need some work before you're going to be chasing criminals."


	37. Complete

_37\. Complete_

Booth entered the kitchen, surprised to find a stack of paper sitting on the counter.

 _Bones Never Lie. By Temperance Brennan._

Unable to hold back his curiosity, Booth lifted the first page of the manuscript, reading the dedication his wife had written.

 _This book is dedicated to my friend, Lance Sweets. My life means more because I knew you._

He sighed shakily, biting down the emotions that his wife's words had evoked. Somehow, the only thing he managed to pick up on was the use of the past tense. _Because I knew you_. She'd repeated the final words of Sweets' book dedication to them, but had been forced to alter them."

The sting of Sweets' death was still fresh, it was approaching the first anniversary and he still expected to see the psychologist everywhere he went. He'd opened the manuscript expecting to see her words to him, and to Christine, to their friends, or her father. He hadn't in the slightest expected his wife, the woman who could usually bite back her emotions in public, to honour their dead friend.

She'd written the whole book for him, for Sweets.

"Booth, I was able to complete the manuscript for my book yesterday, so— Booth, what's wrong?"

He looked up, smiling as she stood in front of him, dressed in plaid shorts, a tank top that was stretched over her baby bump and one of his shirts, unbuttoned and hanging loosely around her frame.

"Nothing, Bones. You erm— you dedicated your book to Sweets."

"I know. I spent a lot of nights writing while you were in prison, and Sweets was there for me, and for Christine, during that time, so I just— I miss him, Booth."

"I know, Bones, me too."


	38. Challenge

this one is a bit over the word limit but I couldn't bring myself to cut it down. also I'm not one hundred percent sure whether this could actually happen but for the sake of this chapter it does.

 **-bones-**

 _38\. Challenge_

"Has Dr Brennan given birth?"

"8:42 yesterday morning to a beautiful baby girl."

"How did you get a judge to agree to let me out?"

"It wasn't that much of a challenge, Cher, the minute I told the judge it was for the crime solving dream team he signed it right off, as long as your back by eight you're free for the day. Now, stop asking questions."

"Is everyone going to be there?"

"Aubrey, did Dr Addy just ask another question?"

"He sure did, and look for yourself, man."

Zach turned to look out the window as they pulled into the driveway of what he assumed was Agent Booth and Dr Brennan's house, several cars were already parked, informing him that indeed, everyone was present.

He climbed from the SUV, following Aubrey and Caroline up the path to the front door. Aubrey simply knocked before pushing the door open, leading the way inside.

"Cherie, where is that adorable baby?"

"Right over here, Caroline." Booth grinned, pouting when she immediately shooed him away.

"Hi, Zack."

He turned, smiling as Brennan stood, making her way over to him, her newborn daughter cradled in her arms.

"Hello, Dr Brennan."

"Zack, how many times have we told you—"

"Every single time you see me, Agent Booth, you take pride in pointing out that she now has you last name—"

"Okay, stop right there, you sound like Bones when she tells me that I'm acting on my alpha male instincts."

"You do that quite often, Booth."

"You've told me many times, Bones. Now, who's this little princess." He smiled, wrapping an arm around Brennan's shoulder, the other hand he smooths across the baby's head.

"Zack, we'd like you to meet Addison Camille Booth."

He stood speechless, eyes fixated on the baby— on Addison. He finally looked up into the smiling faces of both Brennan and Booth, and around the room to the faces of his friends. He bought his gaze back to the Booth family, parents standing proud with their four children.

"Do you want to hold her?"

He could only nod at Brennan's question, and within seconds Addison was in his arms.


	39. Blow

_39\. Blow_

 _"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Addison. Happy Birthday to you!"_

"Come on, Addie, blow out the candles."

Parker leaned forward, one year old Addison perched on his hip, holding her just above the cake on the table. He paused, giving Christine and Henry enough time to scramble forward, all three blowing out the candles on Addison's cake as she squealed excitedly. The guests cheered, Aubrey shouting out a loud "hip-hip" which was answered immediately.

Booth and Brennan stood beside their children, his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders, watching as Parker reached out, tagging Christine before he raced down the garden, Addison bouncing and laughing gleefully in his arms. Their eldest daughter shrieked, reaching out to tag Henry before she followed Parker down the garden, Henry hot on her heels. Buck ran circles around the four, barking as he stuck closely to Christine's side.

"We made some great kids, Bones."

"I never doubted that we wouldn't."

"Come on—" He took her hand, dragging her down the garden as she laughed loudly, gasping when Christine tagged her father, who immediately darted away from Brennan, planting a tap on her ass.

"Booth!"

"You're it, Bones!"

"Oh, you're so dead!"


	40. Pass

im happy this chapter fell on this day, completely accidental by the way. this chapter comes from personal experience. my nan passed away on august third after being diagnosed with cancer last september. she fell extremely ill over christmas, was rushed to hospital on christmas day and we lost her three times but the phenomenal doctors and nurses managed to bring her back. she got to see me turn sixteen and she'd insisted since she was diagnosed that she'd make it to my prom and she did and i am so incredibly grateful for that, to have that wonderful day as one of my last memories of her. today was my gcse results day and i just completely broke down the minute i opened the envelope because she should have been there because she'd have been so proud. im the eldest of seven grandchildren and i hate that the three youngest aren't going to have very strong or significant memories of her and life is just incredibly unfair, bad things just happen to good people and i find it hard to accept that. this chapter was born after we went to visit on boxing day, i truly believed at the time it would be the last time i got to see her and i am going to be forever grateful for those eight extra months with my nan.

 **-bones-**

 _40\. Pass_

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you — too, honey."

Booth watched his wife and her father from the edge of the room, her brother sat in the chair at the bedside, one hand tucked into his fathers, the other clutched in his sisters. Max coughed sharply, breathless as he collapsed back against the bed. He watched as his wife glanced at the heart monitor, her face falling as she turned to him, nodding sadly.

"Park—"

He turned to his eldest son, two year old Addison on his hip, Christine and Henry on either side of him.

"Come on, guys, say bye, tell Grandpa you love him."

Christine and Henry both stepped forward, pressing kisses to Max's cheeks, murmuring that they loved him before returning to their fathers side.

"I love you, Max." Parker murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to Max's forehead, shifting Addison so she too could plant her kiss.

"Love you, Gramps."

"Love — you, guys."

Parker smiled sadly, before herding his siblings out the door with one last glance in Max's direction. Booth finally stepped forward, standing at the bottom of the bed.

"Booth—?"

"Yeah, Max?"

"Take care of Tempe — and the children —"

"That is one thing you don't have to worry about, Max."

"I know — you're a wonderful — man, Booth, even though — you arrested me."

"Hey, we already went over this—"

"He's teasing, Booth." Brennan laughed, tears racing down her cheeks as Max's heart monitor dipped again.

"Thank you, for everything, Max." He whispered, moving to squeeze the man's free hand before he left the room, joining his children in the waiting room.

It was barely ten minutes later when his wife emerged, tears staining her cheeks as she stepped straight into his arms.


	41. Reminisce

i just want to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter, honestly your comments made me cry and they just mean the absolute world to me.

 **-bones-**

 _41\. Reminisce_

They all sat on the selection of park benches, a cloud of sadness hanging over their heads. A simple phone call and they'd all abandoned their weekend plans: Angela, Hodgins and Michael, Cam, Arastoo, Michelle and Finn, Caroline, Aubrey and Jessica, Wendell, Clark and Colin.

The sounds of a giggling little girl shattered the silence as Christine bounced up to them, clutching the hands of Seeley Lance, the one year old unsteady on his feet. Booth, Brennan— two month old Henry in her arms, and Daisy following close behind, Booth carrying three paper boxes.

"Who wants a doughnut? They're Sweets' favourite from that bakery in Georgetown!"

The smiles gradually replace the frowns as Booth hands everyone a doughnut, sticking a candle in the one he hands to Daisy. Lighting the candle, the group breaks out into Happy Birthday, Daisy smiling widely as she blows out the candle, encouraging her son to help.

They all sit happily, celebrating the birthday of their friend, watching as Christine and Michael run circles around each other, Seeley doing his best to keep up. They share stories, laughing, smiling, crying in both sadness and joy.

 _"Do you remember when we told him we were together and having a baby and he almost collapsed?"_

 _"What about when he moved in with you guys."_

 _"And, when he told us all that Daisy was pregnant, he was so happy."_

 _"Remember when we told him that Cleo Eller wasn't our first case?"_

 _"And, he almost collapsed again!"_

 _"Clearly you two had the ability to give him a heart attack."_

 _"Hey!" — "Okay, fair point."_


	42. Rain

_42\. Rain_

They were a tangle of limbs as they crowded through the door of his apartment, lips still locked tightly, kisses hot and heavy as she guided him through the apartment and into his bedroom, pushing him down on the bed, following him down just as a flash of lightning illuminated the room.

Her hair was plastered to her face and cheeks, soaked through with rain, much like his shirt, now sticking to his body after he'd given up his jacket in favour of keeping her dry— despite her protests, what was so wrong about wanting to take care of the woman he loved, who just so happened to be carrying his child?

It had been barely a week since she'd told him, and they'd finally found time so he could take her on their first official date. Only, when they'd left his apartment three hours earlier, with no car or umbrellas, they hadn't expected the thunder storm that was now raging. They'd taken a detour to the diner to have pie for dessert and had gotten caught in the rain on the way back, neither had really cared as memories of their first kiss had made them both smile before he'd pulled her against him, lips claiming hers.

She'd tasted like wine, and pie, and rain, and _Bones_ , and kissing her in the darkness of his bedroom, her features occasionally highlighted by a sudden burst of lightning, she tasted like wine, and pie, and rain, and _Bones_ , and _him._


	43. Dive

_43\. Dive_

"Ange, why'd you bring us here? It's—"

"I know, Bren, it's a dive, but I want to talk to you."

"And, by talk you mean..."

"What happened between you and _Special Agent Seeley Booth_?"

"Can you at least try to get me intoxicated first?"

At that, Angela turned to the barman, smiling widely.

"Two shots please. Now, sweetie, if you didn't sleep with _Special Agent Seeley Booth_ can I?"

"Would you stop saying his name like that, Ange, and no, no one is going to sleep with him, he's a jerk."

She watched as Brennan drank her shot, swiftly slamming the glass back down before motioning for another.

"Bren, what happened?"

"I hit him."

"You— what?"

"Oh, we also kissed the night he fired us."

"You kissed?"

"And, I left him in the rain."

"You— why?"

"Because we were drunk."

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Amazing."

"Then why didn't you sleep with him?"

"Angela—"

"You two have too much chemistry for it to just stop here, it'll happen eventually."

"I'm never working with him again, Ange, and I'm definitely not going to sleep with him."

 _ **One year later:**_

"I didn't think you were ever going to work with him again, Bren."

"Angela—"

"Hey, you don't have to defend yourself to me, he's hot just admit it."

"He's the best at his job, Angela."

"Whatever you say, sweetie."

 _ **Eight years later:**_

"Bren, you look gorgeous."

"I know. Thank you, for all of this, Angela."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Today is your day."

"And Booth's."

"Remember, after that first case, you said you'd never work with Booth again, and that you'd never sleep with him—"

"Angela—"

"It was clear then, Brennan, to every single one of us since the very beginning, it just took the two of you a hell of a long time to realise that you're meant to be together."


	44. Jobless

_44\. Jobless_

"It's weird, Bones."

"I know."

"I kind of like it."

The previous week, their first week after leaving their respective jobs, had been somewhat of a novelty. They'd taken Christine to school everyday, picked her up once it was over and spent time together in-between.

That Monday, however, Max had taken Christine to school after she'd stayed at his house the previous night, encouraging the couple to go on a date, which they had, just so he could spend time with his granddaughter. It was approaching lunch time and the two were still in bed, an abandoned breakfast tray that had once carried two mugs of decaf coffee, a plate piled high with pancakes and a bowl of strawberries, lay on the floor beside the bed. He lay behind her, spooning her against his chest, in front of her on the bed was a notepad, pen, and a book of baby names, the list so far empty and the book closed after they'd given up an hour earlier.

"I love you, Bones."

Slightly shocked at his sudden declaration of love, she turned in his arms as best as she could, smiling softly.

"I know. I love you, too, Booth."

They fell back into silence, both smiling each time the baby kicked against their hands, sharing soft kisses before she pulled away, reaching for the notepad and pen.

"Whatcha writing, Bones?"

"Henry, if it's a boy. Henry Booth."

"Henry Max Booth."

She looked up, smiling widely at him before jotting down the name, dropping the items back on the bed before she fell back against him, lips claiming his.


	45. Bored

_45\. Bored_

"Mommy!"

Brennan's face instantly lit up, turning to find her husband holding their three year old daughter at the bottom of the platform steps. She peeled off her gloves, stepping away from the remains spread out on the table, moving towards them.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

Booth transferred Addison into her arms, claiming a kiss as he pulled back.

"Daddy got bored."

"Hey, no, Princess, we got bored. There are only so many times two people can play _crime scene_ before they want to be the victim."

"Mommy, can I get down?"

"Sure, remember—" Brennan began, settling Addison down, just about to remind her of the rules when she darted away.

"Addison!" "Addie, stop!"

The alarms rang out as she climbed the steps to the platform, looking up with wide-eyed innocence. Brennan stepped forward, swiping her access card, silencing the alarms as Booth scooped up their daughter.

The commotion drew Cam from her office and she stood smiling in the doorway as she observed her oldest friend halfheartedly attempt to discipline his daughter for setting off the alarms, _again_. Ever since her team had started reproducing she'd grown used to the presence of children in the lab. Collectively, the Booth and Hodgins children had set off more alarms, and broken more things, than she could possibly count. In all honesty, her own four year old had broken his fair share of items too, so she couldn't really complain.

"You know, I really should have guessed it was you, Addie."

"Hey, Aunty Cam!"

Her goddaughter giggled, waving happily, and she had to admit, she had a certain soft spot when it came to the youngest Booth. _Correction_ : she had a certain soft spot when it came to all four Booth children and their parents.


	46. Smuggle

_46\. Smuggle_

"Psst! Hey, Bones!"

The whisper came from the doorway of the bone room where Brennan stood over a set of remains. She turned to her partner, only his head peering around the doorframe.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you, and I figured we'd be bad parents if we didn't try to smuggle her in once."

He stepped completely into view then, three month old Christine nestled against him.

"Booth!"

"Come on, Bones, live a little! Besides, you were about to go to daycare to feed her anyway."

"We should take her back to daycare, Booth."

"Later, Bones, come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Your office. Christine's getting hungry, aren't you Princess?"

She smiled as he spoke to their daughter, walking across the lab to her office, successfully avoiding Cam.

"We could have done this at daycare, like we do every other day." She stated, sitting down on the couch, unbuttoning her shirt before Booth settled Christine in her arms.

"Is it so bad that I like spending time with my two favourite people?"

"No, but you could have spent time with us at daycare."

"Alone, Bones, it isn't the same with screaming children as a soundtrack. Just accept the fact that, at the very least, once a week I will be sneaking in our daughter."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

They both turned to find Cam standing in the doorway, Booth simply smiled, shrugging as his friend glared at him.

"Nothing I can say is going to stop you is it, Seeley?"

"Sorry, Camille."

Leaving the office, she called back to the partners, smiling as Booth immediately began to refute her words.

 _"You're a bad influence on this lab, Seeley."_


	47. Starve

_47\. Starve_

"Bones! Come on! If you don't hurry up I'm going to starve to death!"

"Assuming you remained hydrated, it would take approximately thirty to forty days before you starved to death, Booth."

"Bonessssss!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Booth. If you hadn't insisted we have intercourse in the shower we wouldn't be having this problem."

"I did not insist anything, Bones, it's not my problem that you can't resist me."

"It's hard to resist you when you're performing oral sex on me, and then pinning me against the wall."

"I didn't hear you complaining, Bones."

"Why would I complain? It was very enjoyable."

—

"Wow— Bones, you look— wow."

"Really?"

"Bones, you look beyond gorgeous. Now, come here."

—

"Believe me now?"

"Mhmm."

"Since when were you insecure about your looks, Bones?"

"Since I've given birth to three children, and I haven't lost all the baby weight yet, and—"

"Bones, you know I don't care about how you look, right? I loved seeing you pregnant, and now I love seeing you with _our_ children. So what, you haven't lost all the baby weight yet? It just reminds me that for nine months you carried around and protected our daughter. You've given me three wonderful children, and you're so great with Parker, Bones, nothing else matters, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Bones."

"I love you, Booth. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

—

"We should go, I don't want you to starve to death, I'd miss you too much. Also, who would I get to make love to me in every possible location?"

"Okay, we're leaving now. No one else is ever getting you, Bones."

"You're being very possessive."

"You're mine aren't you, Bones?"

"Of course, like you are mine, but—"

"No one else, Bones."


	48. Lucky

_48\. Lucky_

"Thanks for coming to pick me up, Bones."

"You're welcome, Parker. You don't mind coming to the lab for a few hours do you, because I can drop you back home if you like?"

"The lab is fine, Bones. I don't want to be anymore of an inconvenience."

She turned to her step-son then, sitting beside her in the passenger seat, taken aback by the words he'd spoken. When she finally pulled into her parking space she turned back to Parker before he could climb from the car.

"You are not an inconvenience, Parker. Why would you think that?"

"It's nothing, Bones, I just feel like I'm in the way sometimes, you didn't sign up for this when you married Dad."

"No, I signed up for it many years earlier, when your Dad and I were still partners. Every weekend you spent with him—"

"You were there." He paused, deep in thought before questioning: "Why?"

"Because I loved you a lot, Parker, and I still do now, as much as I love Christine, Henry and Addison."

"But they're _your_ children."

"And you aren't? You're every bit my child, Parker, it doesn't matter that I didn't give birth to you, it's just a technicality. I am incredibly lucky to call you my son, as a brother for Christine, Henry and Addie— you're so great with them, even when they're driving everyone else crazy you put up with them—"

"Because I love them."

"So do I, they still drive me crazy though, so do you, and your father. I'm pretty sure you all inherited it from him, as well as _that_ smile."

"And what smile is that, Bones?"

She could only laugh as he smiled at her.


	49. Stoned

_49\. Stoned_

Stumbling through the front door, Booth mostly leaning against Brennan, she led him into their room, encouraging him to lie down.

"I love you, Bones."

"I know, I love you too, Booth. I'm going to go get you some water, okay?"

"No! Bonesssss, don't leave me, I love you."

"I'm not leaving you, Booth, I'm just going to get you some water."

"I don't want water, I want you."

"The doctor said you need to keep hydrated, Booth."

"You're a doctor, Bones. _Doctor_ Temperance Brennan, although really you should be Doctor Temperance _Booth_ , but that would confuse everyone 'cause then you'd be Booth and I'd be Booth. Bones, will you lie down with me?"

"Booth, water—"

"Come here, Bones. I want to hold you, and kiss you, and make love to you."

She sighed, kicking off her shoes before she climbed on to the bed beside him, immediately being drawn into his arms, several kisses pressed sloppily against her cheek as he searched for her lips.

"Love you—"

"I know, it's the sixth time you've told me in the last hour."

Before the words had even finished leaving her mouth he was slumped against her, breathing evenly, head lying in the crook of her neck, arms still encasing her. She shifted, reaching for her phone in her back pocket, searching through her contacts before dialling.

"Hey, Ange, could you keep Christine and Henry for the night? Booth is stoned on painkillers and I'm almost positive he's going to wake up and want intercourse, it's probably best if they're not present to hear or see that."


	50. Spike

half way, yay!

 **-bones-**

 _50\. Spike_

The shrill ringing of his cell combined with it's vibrations against the nightstand awoke him. Groaning, he untangled himself from his wife, blindly reaching for his phone.

"Booth."

—

"Christine?"

—

"Okay, I'm coming to get you, do not leave Michael's side, okay?"

Climbing from the bed he struggled into some sweatpants, a t-shirt and a pair of shoes that somehow his sleep-hazed brain had managed to match.

"Booth, where are you going?"

Brennan was sitting up in bed, hair mused, rubbing tiredly at her eyes, watching as he moved around the room.

"Christine called, the most I managed to get out of her was spiked punch. She doesn't feel well so I'm gunna go pick up her and Michael."

"I'll call Angela."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

He exited the room and she heard him collect his keys from beside the front door. He appeared back in the doorway, stepping over to the bed to plant a kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She called as he flew back out the door, pushing the covers away she grabbed her cell, calling Angela and heading towards the kitchen, setting out two glasses of water and four Tylenol before returning to the warmth of their bed.

It was half an hour later when Booth returned, Christine tucked under an arm, Michael trailing behind them. They worked together, encouraging both sixteen year olds to take the Tylenol before they stumbled down the hallway to Christine's room, both already half asleep. Booth and Brennan returned to their bed, him pulling her against him, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"She's going to be insufferable with a hangover if she's anything like you."

"You're not the happiest when hungover either, Bones. I'm more concerned about Michael though, Jack and Angela—"

"Oh, God."

"Exactly."


	51. Illusive

_51\. Illusive_

He's used to being woken by their children, by the phone, by her _ministrations_ , at all hours of the night, however, it's been several years since he's been woken by her screams.

His own nightmares are a rare occurrence now that they're not catching murderers anymore, even when he does get them they're not as intense as they used to be, they just wake him and all he has to do is look to where she's lying and he's peaceful once more.

The first time she'd woken him up with a scream had been several weeks into their relationship and he'd never been so scared in his life. She'd been drenched in sweat, tears staining her cheeks and his mind had immediately assumed that something was wrong with their baby. But then he'd seen her face, scrunched up painfully, eyes squeezed firmly shut, her whole body shaking with fear.

Much like that night he reached out, pulling her against him, into his arms, pushing the hair plastered to her face away before kissing her soundly. She froze instantly before she collapsed in his arms, crying into his shoulder. He murmured comforting words against her ear, reassuring her with a steady hand running up and down her spine, stopping to rest each time at its familiar place on her lower back.

"Booth—"

"I'm right here, baby, everything's okay, you're safe."

"I'm sorry for waking you, that dream was very illusive and—"

"Don't apologise, Bones, like I told you after that first time, I am here for everything, nightmares included. I love you, okay?"

"I know, I love you, too."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, could you just hold me for a while?"

"Always."


	52. Lake

this one is wayyyy in the future, and honestly confusing like i confused myself so basically Booth&Brennan have Parker who married Emily, Christine who married Michael, Henry who married Katie, and Addison who married Calum. Angela&Hogdins have Michael and Catherine, who married Cam&Arastoo's only child Kai. if anyone needs anything else explaining let me know.

 **-bones-**

 _52\. Lake_  
Booth and Brennan held back, watching from the sidelines as their grandchildren leapt from the decking into the lake, each child laughing as they hit the water. Henry and Calum, Addison's husband, swam nearby, on standby in case the four children needed assistance.

Booth observed his family. Observed Parker with his wife Emily, their two children, Matthew James and Rebecca Temperance fighting over an inflatable ring. He moved his gaze to Christine and Michael, his two 'Hodgins' grandchildren: Amber Leigh and Billy Jack, both having still inherited the Booth smile. His gaze fell on Katie, his youngest sons wife, two year old Monique Alice sitting in front of her cousin. Zoe Elizabeth Downing, Addison and Calum's almost two year old, was his youngest grandchild. Well, _so far_. His children reproduced like bunnies.

Angela and Cam sat beside one another, the youngest Hodgins child Catherine sat beside her mother-in-law, both grandmothers smiling at six month old Ashton Arastoo Vaziri. Jack, Arastoo and Kai, the only child of Cam and Arastoo, stood on the deck, cheering the children from the safety of dry land.

"They're growing up too quick, Booth."

"Tell me about it, Bones, we have four adult children and six grandchildren."

It was later that day, once everyone had climbed from the lake and the children were occupied with a game of tag that the announcement was made. Christine was three months pregnant with her and Michael's third child.

"Seven grandchildren, Bones, we have seven grandchildren." Booth corrected with a smile as he wrapped a secure arm around her shoulders, watching as their family celebrated.


	53. Adventure

_53\. Adventure_

 _"I'm pregnant. You're the father."_

It's not until they're lying in his bed later that night that her words fully register. She's lying on her back, gloriously and unabashedly naked, but it's the location of her left hand that has him grinning widely.

Unconsciously, her hand is splayed on her own abdomen and it isn't until she follows his gaze that she realises what she's done. But, instead of shifting it like he'd expected, she takes his right hand in hers, settling it beside hers, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

They lie in silence, his gaze fixed on their hands when she shifts, her hands moving to her face and he realises she's crying, eyes previously wide and happy are now rimmed red, tears staining her cheeks.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

He sits up, back against the headboard, collecting her in his arms.

"I'm so scared, Booth." She mumbles finally, lifting her head to look at him, "I'm so happy, but I'm so scared. We've wanted this for so long, but— we're not ready for a baby—"

"Hey, hey, Bones, we have almost nine months to get ready for this baby and, you know, I don't think you can ever be completely prepared for parenthood. Sure we can get baby things, and build he or she a nursery, but every single baby is different and needs different things. The whole fun of being a parent, Bones, is that it's an adventure and I am going to be there every single step of the way, okay? I love you, I love this baby, and that's all we're ever going to need, nothing will ever change that."


	54. Prevention

_54\. Prevention_

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

Christine stood in the doorway to her parents home office where her mother sat on the couch, multiple sheets of paper spread out across the coffee table in front of her.

"Of course you can, Christine. Here, sit down."

Brennan shifted the papers that had been resting on the couch beside her, making room for her eldest daughter to sit. The seventeen year old sat beside her mother, fingers playing with the ring resting on her right hand— a sixteenth birthday present from her parents.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

"How did you know when you were ready to have sex?"

"Looking back I don't think I was entirely ready. I was 22, and embarrassed that I still hadn't engaged in intercourse."

"Why did you wait so long?"

"I wanted to focus on earning a life for myself, where I wasn't the girl who'd been abandoned by her parents and her brother."

"Do you think I'm ready?"

"Only you can know that, Christine, do you think you're ready?"

"I think so. When Michael and I were home alone the other day, he erm—"

"You liked it?"

Christine, thankful that her mother had decided to not voice what had happened out loud, smiled, nodding quickly.

"Michael adores you, Christine, and you love him a lot— we can all see that. The decision is completely up to you, and if you do decide to just remember what we discussed about the prevention of pregnancy and—"

"I know, Mom, thank you."

"If you need them there's a box of condoms under the sink in mine and your father's bathroom, you're welcome to them, we don't use them because—"

"Mom, please stop!"


	55. Ill Mannered

_55\. Ill Mannered_

Booth entered the lab, his attention immediately drawn to the platform where his wife stood with her back to him, he could however, see the face of the woman she was currently arguing with. A woman in her mid-forties who he saw occasionally around the lab, he tended to avoid everyone but his squints.

"—Booth is an honourable man and he would never cheat on me, you had no right to say that!"

Her words echoed throughout the lab and he immediately froze. He'd just moved back into their house earlier that week and clearly people had noticed that the two of them were back on speaking terms. He'd visited the lab everyday since on his lunch break, they'd eaten either in her office together or in the lounge with the other squints, he was glad things were finally returning to normal.

"Hey, hey, Bones, what's going on?"

He rushed up onto the platform, swiping his access card without much thought, as he rested both hands on her shoulders, turning her away from the woman to face him.

"Dr Burke implied that you'd cheated on me, I was simply defending you after she was rude and ill mannered."

"Come on, let's go to the diner for lunch, the stress isn't good for the baby, you guys want to come?"

He turned then to Jack, Angela and Cam who had been stood beside Brennan. Hodgins nodded, following as Booth led Brennan away, Angela and Cam remained facing Dr Burke.

"If you go anywhere near them again—"

"Angela, come on. Dr Burke, you aren't required in the lab for the rest of the week, and I will be discussing this incident with the board."


	56. Argument

_56\. Argument_

The four Booth children were used to the bickering of their parents, however upon returning to the house after an afternoon spent at the park they were greeted by the shouts of Booth and Brennan, clearly mid-argument.

"Why are Mommy and Daddy fighting?"

"I don't know, Addie." Parker mumbled, holding Christine and Henry back as he listened.

He led his siblings into the backyard, settling Addison down, leaving the three playing on the swing hanging from the tree holding their treehouse, making them promise they wouldn't climb the ladder until he was back.

Returning inside he found the house silent. Keeping his attention focused on the noises of his siblings outside he stepped into the home office, immediately covering his eyes.

"Guys, oh my god!" He shrieked, missing the way Booth and Brennan fell apart, him making an attempt to cover her body, donned only in a pair of panties as her feet reconnected with the floor.

"Parker!?"

"How did you go from arguing to sex in less than a minute?!"

"Where are the kids?" Booth questioned, pulling his t-shirt over Brennan's head.

"Outside."

"Were they behaved?"

"Bones, now is really not the time to ask that question!"

"Why?"

"Because we're half naked!"

"We're significantly more dressed than the last time Parker walked in on us."

"Okay, I'm gunna go. I'm taking the kids out for ice-cream, you two can come or whatever— and I totally just realised how badly I worded that, okay I'm just going, we'll be back in an hour."

Upon stepping back outside Christine, Henry and Addison immediately ran to him.

"Are Mommy and Daddy still fighting?" Henry questioned, peering up at his brother.

"No, buddy, Mommy and Daddy are definitely not fighting anymore. Now, who wants ice-cream?"


	57. Morose

_57\. Morose_

Brennan stepped outside, smiling as Booth immediately looked up to grin at her.

"Where are Henry and Addie?"

"Hi, Mommy!"

The excited squeal came from the treehouse where the faces of their two youngest appeared.

"Did you two finish your homework?"

"They're both done and ready for the weekend." Booth smiled, "Where's Christine?"

"Her room. She was silent and morose when I picked her up, I think she's still mad at us."

"I don't want her at a senior party, Bones, she only started high school last month."

"I agree, Booth, however, I also know what it's like to not fit in, I don't want Christine to ever feel like I felt."

"Is Michael going?"

"If Christine goes. All her friends are going also. I'm willing to let her attend as long as she's home by eleven and doesn't drink any alcohol. I trust her, Booth."

"So do I." Booth paused smiling before adding, "Chris, stop lurking."

"I wasn't lurking."

"Then why were you hiding?"

"I wasn't."

"Whatever you say, pumpkin."

"So, can I go to the party, please? I'll be home by eleven, and no drinking."

"You stay by Michael the entire night, okay? And, your mother and I have to approve your outfit."

"Dadddd!"

"Christineeee."

"Fine."


	58. Arrogant

_58\. Arrogant_

After their first case she had vowed that she would never work with him again.

He was rude, arrogant, impulsive, and for the majority of that following year she had strongly disliked one certain special agent. But, then they'd become partners, and everything had changed.

He became the single most important person in her life, even if she hadn't wanted to admit that fact. She trusted him with her safety, and her life, and he had saved her on multiple occasions, just like she had him. She'd experienced what life was like without him and she never wanted to feel that loss again. The next time she knew he wouldn't be coming back to her, and she wouldn't be able to handle that. She wouldn't be able to handle the loss of him: her partner, her best friend, _the man she loved_.

She had never imagined back when they'd first met that she'd fall in love with him, that she'd be lying in his arms after _finally_ taking the leap.

She watched him sleep, sunlight peaking through the gap in his curtains bathing them both in early morning light. She'd barely gotten an hours sleep, content on watching him, fighting back the thoughts that this may be the only time they get to do this. He won't let that happen though. He'll keep the promise he whispered against her skin as they made love.

 _"We're going to get him, Bones. I am not losing, not now that I have everything to fight for."_

She had never imagined how wonderful it would be to be with him, to watch as sleep gave way to the real world, as he nuzzled his face against her cheek before finally pressing a lazy kiss against her lips, breathing his nickname for her into the space between them, a promise of what was to come.


	59. Store

_59\. Store_

"Booth?"

"Morning, beautiful, sorry I woke you."

"That's okay. Where are you going?"

"The store. We have literally no food left, and—"

"Parker."

"Yeah, Rebecca is dropping him off at 11. Listen, Bones—"

"He's staying with you for a week, Booth—"

"With us, Bones. Parker is staying with us. Look, Parker adores you, and he is going to be so happy about us, and about the baby, but we don't have to tell him he's going to be a big brother yet, we can wait until you're ready. He's wanted you to be my girlfriend since the moment he met you, and he's always wanted a sibling."

"What if he changed his mind?"

"He hasn't, Bones. When I told him he was staying here for the week he asked if we could invite you over for dinner, and movies, and game night. Parker loves you, Bones."

"I don't want him to feel like I'm taking your attention away from him, maybe I should stay at my apartment, until he's more used to the idea."

"That is not happening, Bones, if you go back to your apartment Parker and I are coming with you. Parker loves your apartment, with all your bones junk—"

"Artefacts."

"—and your pool!"

"It's not technically my pool, Booth."

"You know what else is amazing about your apartment— the bed. It's just so soft, and has plenty of space, and it doesn't make as much noise as my bed does."

"Booth, we are not having sex with Parker in the apartment!"

"Don't think you can keep quiet, Bones?"

"I'm more concerned about you, Booth. I am able to remain silent if the situation presents itself."

"Is that a challenge, Bones?"

"Maybe, why don't you come back to bed and find out."

"Oh, you're on."


	60. Game

_60\. Game_

As the rest of the student body returned home for Thanksgiving, twelve remained: Seeley, Tempe, Angela, Jack, Camille, Lance, James, Zack, Daisy, Arastoo, Wendell and Jessica, or simply _the squint squad_. Eight intended a career in forensics, two with the FBI, an artist and a psychologist. They'd formed close friendships, bonding over the knowledge that none of them had a caring family to return to— well, most of them, the others simply didn't fit in anywhere else.

The decision had been made that they'd spend Thanksgiving together at the Hodgins estate, owned by Jack's parents which he would one day inherit along with their fortune. A two hour drive, Jack, Seeley and James all behind a wheel, eight of them fighting over the remaining seats, desperate to avoid being trapped in a car with Seeley and Tempe— the one established couple amongst the group who tended to bicker constantly. They'd managed to squeeze themselves into the two remaining cars, leaving the couple alone, which the group knew they'd taken advantage of when they arrived an hour after everyone else.

On Thanksgiving the group sat in a circle on the floor of the spacious living room, working their way through board games, movies, video games and the seemingly never ending supply of alcohol.

"Okay, someone needs to suggest a game and fast because Tempe gets extremely frisky when she's drunk, and we all know how that ended last time."

A collective groan came from the group at Angela's reminder of what had occurred last Spring Break.

"We used to play this game in high school," James began, "I think it was called _Paranoia_ , all we need is a flip-flop..."


	61. Extreme

_61\. Extreme_

"—we advice, due to the extreme weather conditions, that people avoid the roads at all costs. If a journey is necessary, walking is your safest bet, most roads have yet to be cleared and we expect another heavy blizzard later today—"

He shut off the radio in the kitchen, returning to his bedroom to find his side of the bed now occupied. Parker had crawled into bed beside a five month pregnant Brennan, her arm was tucked around him, the ten year old nestled against her chest under the covers, both sound asleep, oblivious to the eyes of one Seeley Joseph Booth observing them from the doorway.

In the week since Parker had arrived from England Booth had observed many moments between his son and partner. Parker hadn't visited the states since they'd become a couple and Booth had been worried about his sons reaction towards both Brennan and the new baby. Clearly he'd had no need to be, Parker adored Brennan and his sister.

Booth silently crossed the room, crawling under the covers beside his son, throwing an arm over the three people who meant the most to him. Brennan stirred, murmuring softly in her sleep as she reached out for his hand, settling it on her growing bump beside Parker's. He smiled as his daughter kicked, amazed that Brennan could sleep as their daughter bruised her insides.

"Love you, Booth."

He grinned, watching as she closed the eye she'd peeked open to look at him, nuzzling herself closer to Parker, searching for the warmth the young boy provided.

"I love you, too, Bones. All three of you."

She was asleep again before she could register his words, he gladly followed her lead.


	62. Natural

_62\. Natural_

"Christine has decided to engage in sexual intercourse with Michael."

"Wait— _what_?!"

Brennan looked up, shocked at her husband's outburst as he gaped at her from the bathroom door.

"Christine came to me earlier today, she asked me how I knew I was ready to have sex and whether I thought she was ready."

"You told her no right?!"

"I told her that only she could know the answer, she believes that she is ready. She also confided that something occurred when she and Michael were alone earlier this week, she didn't explain but it was clear she enjoyed it."

"Bones! This is our _daughter_ we're talking about! She's only seventeen! She's too young for sex!"

"You lost your virginity when you were sixteen, Booth, why is Christine any different?"

"Because this is my baby girl we're talking about!"

Sighing, Brennan held out her hand which Booth willingly took, allowing her to pull him down on the bed beside her.

"Christine and Michael have been together for over a year now, Booth, having intercourse is the next natural step for them to take in their relationship. Jack and Angela have raised Michael to be considerate and caring, I trust him with Christine."

"It's going to hurt her, Bones."

"It will, Booth, but it won't matter to her. She'll be making love to the man she's in love with, nothing else will matter, trust me. That first night, I hadn't been with a man in a long time, and _you_ aren't exactly small, but it didn't matter, Booth, because we were finally there. Christine will feel the same."

Sighing in resignation he pulled her tightly against him.

"As much as I hate to say it, you're right, Bones."

"I know, I usually am."


	63. Break

_63\. Break_

"Bonesssss!"

Booth's voice carried throughout their house, the singsong tone of his voice notifying Brennan that her husband had every intention to drag her away from writing and into their bedroom.

He appeared in the door to their home office, smiling gleefully as he watched her type.

"Hey, baby, Parker just left, he's taking the munchkins to the movies and then the park, said he'll probably treat them to dinner at the diner too, so we have several hours of peace. How about you take a break and come play?"

Deciding to tease him, knowing she'd be able to reap the benefits eventually, she hid a smile before turning to face him.

"Remind me to give Parker the money for their day later, he's so great with them and now I don't have to worry about the children bothering me as I really need to finish this chapter."

His face visibly fell and she had to hide her laughter by turning away. He crowded behind her after several moments, nipping at the skin of her throat. She smiled, obeying as he pulled her from the chair, taking her seat then pulling her down onto his lap. His hands roamed her body, teasing as she poured out an entire chapter.

Saving what she'd written she stood up. Standing in front of him she stripped, watching as his eyes roamed her body, and finally following her obediently when she slinked down the hallway to their bedroom.

She was forced to rewrite the majority of the chapter the next day, emailing the first draft to Booth and Angela beforehand, their replies came almost immediately.

 _WOAH! What did you and Studly get up to yesterday?!_

Booth's reply pinned her against the desk.


	64. Parch

_64\. Parch_

Both were panting as they neared their agreed destination, feet pounding against the sidewalk beside one another, falling back into the familiar rhythm they'd established long before she'd discovered she was pregnant and had been forced by morning sickness, exhaustion and general concern for their daughter to stop running.

He'd cut down his own schedule to two runs a week at a maximum, had barely had time to visit the gym after the birth of their daughter. Christine Angela, however, was now five months old, and had been collected that morning by Grandpa Max, as he'd done so the past two Saturdays.

Brennan had been working herself up to resume jogging, visiting the gym whenever she could, and on that third Saturday she was easily keeping up with him, pushing him into running faster like she'd done before the shift in their relationship.

Turning to him she grinned widely, raising her eyebrows in challenge before she took off sprinting, the coffee cart now in sight. He laughed, catching up to her, both of them reaching the luckily empty counter together. Two bottles of water were already waiting for them, both parched, he drank all of his then gladly accepted what was left in hers as she ordered them both a coffee.

They sat at one of the tables, recovering their breaths, drinking their coffees, smiling widely.


	65. Mobile

_65\. Mobile_

The last time had been before they were together, still partners contending with their sexual attraction towards one another. Now in their fifth year of marriage, with a six year old daughter and two year old son, not to forget his eldest at age seventeen, they were once again undercover, and once again residing in a mobile home.

Back in 2009 they'd slept with their backs to one another in the double bed that took up the majority of the space, him clad in sweatpants and a Flyers t-shirt, she'd driven him crazy by wearing one of his FBI t-shirts that he'd given her to wear one night when she'd stayed at his apartment. She'd never returned it and he'd never asked for it back.

Nine years later they slept facing one another, her nestled tightly against his chest, both of them naked, arms and legs intertwined, her left hand resting beside her cheek, silver wedding band shining in the moonlight.

Nine years ago they'd rocked their temporary home, a hand on either wall, leaning from one side to the other in order to continue their act as a married couple. This time they'd rocked their temporary home, only with the added extra of their combined noises as well as the harsh creaking of the mobile home on it's wheels— him taking advantage of the lack of small children nearby, evoking moans, groans and screams from her as he'd made love to her in the small space.

However, the position they awoke in remained the same— her spooned against his chest, and this time around, they took full advantage of it.


	66. Sick

_66\. Sick_

Christine startled, shocked when her mother suddenly darted up from the table, rushing down the hall to the bedroom where she heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Eat your breakfast, pumpkin, Daddy is going to see if Mommy is okay."

With that her father stood up, following her mother down the hall. Christine listened as they spoke quietly before pushing away her plate and standing up.

She peered around the doorway to the bathroom, watching her parents as they sat on the bathroom floor leaning against the bathtub, her father with an armed wrapped securely around her mother.

"Hey, baby, did you eat all your pancake?"

"Yep, and my fruit. Daddy, is Mommy sick?"

Patting the space on the floor beside him, a silent invitation, Christine smiled, curling into her father's side.

"You know how Mommy is growing your baby brother or sister in her tummy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, the baby makes Mommy sick sometimes, just like you did when she was growing you. It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about though, baby, just give Mommy a big cuddle and a kiss when she feels a little better, _and_ after she's brushed her teeth!"

"Do you feel better now, Mommy?"

"I do, thank you, Christine."

"What'd you say, you go pick out a movie, princess, and we'll sit in Mommy and Daddy's bed and watch it?"

"'Kay."

Grinning, the three year old climbed up onto her parents bed as her father handed her the remote. By the time they were all settled in bed, Brennan curled into Booth's side with Christine nestled in their arms, she'd chosen a movie, smiling widely as it loaded.

Both adults groaned as their daughter smiled gleefully, clapping excitedly.

"No way, where's the remote?!"

"Christine, we're not watching _Frozen_ again!"


	67. Slice

_67\. Slice_

"One of you did it, so why doesn't the culprit just come forward and admit it, it'll save us all a lot of time."

Standing in front of the four suspects, Booth turned his gaze to each of the four, singling them out with a glare.

"You're all very quiet."

"I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present."

"Ah, the words of someone who has something to hide. Why don't you tell me where you were between ten and eleven am this morning?"

"Not without my lawyer."

"In other words you don't have an alibi. What about the rest of you?"

"I arrived at about 10:30, I didn't do it."

"That's right in the middle of our time of death window, bucko, you're still a suspect. You also have prior offences, all four of you do, which isn't much help."

"I didn't do it."

"Do you have an alibi?"

"I was playing video games."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"...No."

"So we're back to square one. I know—"

He was interrupted when the door opened.

"Booth? Why are the children handcuffed together?"

"One of them ate the last slice of pie, Bones!"

Simultaneously, the four denied the crime.

"None of them ate the last slice of pie, Booth."

"What? How'd you know?"

"I took it to the Jeffersonian and had it with lunch. Now, release the children, I got Thai for dinner, and for dessert a whole pie from the diner, okay?"

"You're the best, Bones, but I'm gunna have to punish you later for eating my pie."

 _"Daddddd!"_


	68. Rant

_68\. Rant_

Arriving at Brennan's apartment door, Angela froze, her hand hovering in midair. Intending to drag her best friend out for lunch and pry all the information from the anthropologist on her steamy go-around with Booth, the artist was startled by the noises coming from behind the closed door.

"Temperance Brennan, get your ass to this door, _right now_!"

She was still pounding on the door when Brennan flung it open, eyes shining and wide, body heaving under the robe she wore, hair mused and cheeks flushed red.

"Angela? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to take you to lunch, but clearly you're a little busy! Bren, what the hell are you doing?"

"I was engaging in a very enjoyable round of intercourse."

"What happened between you and Booth? How can you so easily sleep with someone else after sleeping with your partner— who can I point out you're in love with!? You were so happy, Brennan, I mean I didn't expect the two of you to jump headfirst into a relationship because let's face it, it's you and Booth, but I thought you'd at least try!"

"Angela—" Brennan smiled widely, interrupting her best friend's rant.

"No, why the hell are you smiling?!"

"Hey, Angela."

She startled, eyes wide as she turned to Booth standing in Brennan's bedroom doorway, a pillow clutched in front of him.

"Okay, you both just forget everything I just said, and get back to dancing the horizontal mambo—"

At their grins, her eyes widened further.

"—or in whatever position you were in. Bren, sweetie, I will call you later, but don't you dare answer if you're busy with Studly."

"Bye, Angela."

"Take care of her, Booth, or I will kick your ass."

With that she turned, flying down the hallway to the elevator, the biggest grin on her face.


	69. Pissed

_69\. Pissed_

Booth and Aubrey entered the lab, the older man bypassing the platform, directing one question to it's occupants: Hodgins, Angela and Wendell.

"Bones in her office?"

At Angela's nod, he headed straight for the office in question, the door falling shut behind him.

"Woah, someone's pissed." Hodgins mumbled, looking between Aubrey and his wife, "Did Booth and Dr B have a fight?"

"Not as far as I know."

"The boyfriend has a rock solid alibi, Booth really wanted to just lock him up."

"Why?" Wendell questioned, leaning against the exam table, eyes cutting between Aubrey and the closed door of Brennan's office.

"He said some things about Dr B in the interrogation earlier, she had to hold him back."

"What'd he say?"

"You don't wanna know, man, it wasn't pretty, even Dr B was left a little speechless."

"Well now I really want to know, not a lot leaves Bren speechless. Anyway, why'd you come here?"

"Booth said something about new evidence, think he just wanted to see Dr B though, he's gone into protective daddy mode. So, any new developments?"

Twenty minutes later, Cam emerged from her office to find the platform empty, making her way up to the lounge she found Hodgins, Angela, Wendell and Aubrey sat at the table.

"Did we solve the case and someone didn't inform me, or...?"

"We're waiting for Booth and Brennan." Angela supplied, smiling widely.

"The boyfriends alibi checked out, we've hit a brick wall." Aubrey added.

"Where are Booth and Dr Brennan?"

"Her office, they've been in there for over twenty minutes." Hodgins grinned, "You can go get them if you like."


	70. Faded

brennan's vows are easily one of my favourite quotes from the show, they just melt me every single time.

 **-bones-**

 _70\. Faded_

"When Hodgins and I were buried alive, we each wrote a message to someone we loved, in case our bodies were ever found. Hodgins wrote to Angela, and I wrote to you."

Gripping the piece of paper in hand, she faced him, reading the faded words aloud; the words she'd written to him when she thought she was going to die, the words she'd written beside Hodgins in the back of her car buried several feet below ground, the words she'd written that she never thought she'd get to tell him in person.

" _Dear Agent Booth, you are a confusing man. You are irrational and impulsive, superstitious and exasperating. You believe in ghosts, and angels, and maybe even Santa Claus, and because of you, I've started to see the universe differently._ "

She watched as tears formed at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill as he smiled at her. She felt her own tears build up and shifted nervously. Speaking in front of people was one thing, openly expressing her love for Booth at something she'd insisted would never happen, in front of all the people they loved, was a whole other story.

" _How is it possible that simply looking into your fine face gives me so much joy? Why does it make me so happy that every time I try to sneak a peek at you, you're already looking at me? Like you, it makes no sense, and like you, it feels right._ "

Getting married to Booth, becoming Booth's wife, felt like the next natural step for them, it felt right to stand beside him, her in a white dress and him in a tux, felt right to vow to spend the rest of their lives together.

" _If I ever get out of here, I will find a time and a place to tell you that you make my life messy, and confusing, and unfocused, and irrational, and wonderful._ "

Her eyes briefly noticed movement, her smile widening as she registered the purple of Christine's dress against Parker's black tux. Wonderful. Her life was wonderful.

"This is that time, this is that place."


	71. Needle

_71\. Needle_

Brennan paused, needle partially threaded through the fabric of Christine's coat, button still hanging loosely, when she heard several loud shrieks. Abandoning her seat on the edge of the bed, she headed down the hall, leaning against the doorframe of Henry's nursery, watching her family with amusement.

"Daddy, no stop!"

"Tickle Monster knows of no Daddy." Booth rumbled, reaching forward again to tickle the five year old, then moving onto sixteen month old Henry, blowing a raspberry against the baby's stomach, evoking several high pitched giggles.

Brennan watched, grinning widely as Booth hoisted their son into his arms, accompanying the movement with airplane noises as he dipped Henry through the air towards Christine, their daughter still laughing happily.

She'd been worried before Christine was born that Parker would feel abandoned, and similar feelings had risen while she was pregnant with Henry, she never wanted any of her children to feel the way she did. Her worries had immediately disappeared when the siblings had been introduced, all three adored one another.

"Momma!"

Henry's shriek drew Booth and Christine's attention to her presence, both of them grinning widely.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Yeah, hi, Mommy." Booth grinned, securing Henry in Christine's arms before he stood up, moving towards Brennan.

"Hi, Daddy." She laughed, snuggling against his side as they stood in the doorway, "I love you, Booth." She smiled as they watched Christine and Henry together.

"I love you, too, Bones." He replied, kissing her softly before they were interrupted by Christine.

"Mommy, Daddy! Come play!"


	72. Frozen

_72\. Frozen_

They'd patiently sat in the waiting room, sat while Brennan had been in labour, sat when Booth had entered the waiting room with the news of a baby girl, sat while Max and Marianne had transported Parker, Christine and Henry to the hospital. They'd given the family almost twenty minutes to themselves: grandparents, parents and children. Angela made the decision that that was long enough.

Knocking on the door, Aubrey peered into the room, regarding the group with a large smile.

"Angela got impatient." He chuckled, holding the door open for the other three as Booth motioned them into the room, Max and Marianne excusing themselves, unsuccessfully getting the children to follow with the promise of a cake from the cafe.

Christine and Henry sat either side of their mother on the bed, Parker perched on the arm of Booth's chair, the baby bundled in a pink blanket in her father's arms.

"How are you, sweetie?"

"Exhausted." Brennan smiled, "But, so happy."

"She's gorgeous, you guys." Hodgins murmured, watching the baby from Booth's side.

"What's her name?" Aubrey questioned, reaching out to run a finger across the baby's cheek.

They watched as the partners glanced at one another, both of them smiling before she nodded towards him.

"Her name is Addison Camille."

Eyes immediately went to Cam, frozen in place at the foot of Brennan's bed.

"D'you wanna hold her?"

At her nod, Booth stood, allowing Cam to take his seat before he settled Addison in her arms.

"Meet your goddaughter, Camille."


	73. Bed

i wrote about this moment like way back at the beginning of the challenge and have been wanting to write it fully since so here you have it. also, how cute are the bones season ten bloopers? like my whole day is made because emily is an absolute dork and because there's a blooper of the scene in the premiere where david is topless and is also a dork!

 **-bones-**

 _73\. Bed_  
Returning home to silence was a rare occurrence in the Booth home, especially when Michael was over. Parker had collected Henry and Addison from school, the invitation had been extended to the two teenagers who'd declined it.

Booth and Brennan, returning from the lab where he'd spent the day following her around limbo while they brainstormed ideas for her next book, entered the house, carrying several bags of takeout, still bickering over the characters in her book.

"Bones, I am not going to let you break up Kathy and Andy."

When he turned to her, a large smile present on her face, he scowled.

"You were joking weren't you, Bones? Okay, that wasn't funny."

"Your reaction was very amusing, Booth." She laughed, "Christine, Michael! We bought takeout!"

When there was no reply they both looked up in confusion. Walking down the hall to Christine's bedroom they both stopped, mouths gaping in shock. Christine and Michael were curled up in the middle of her bed, swamped by blankets, taking up barely half of the double bed.

"Bones, I don't have my gun on me right?"

"Booth!"

The exclamation awoke them, both groaning sleepily, burrowing deeper into each other and the blankets. Murmuring slightly Christine shifted, lips brushing across Michael's until he was returning the kiss.

Clearing his throat, Booth held back a smile as they both startled, immediately darting away from one another.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Daddy."

"We bought takeout, it's in the kitchen."

With that Booth tugged on Brennan's hand, pulling her back towards the kitchen.

"Christine?" Booth called, grinning widely at Brennan.

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"No funny business in the house. Michael?"

"Yeah, Seeley?"

"Hurt her, and I shoot you."

"Booth!" "Dad!"


	74. Travel

_74\. Travel_

Sitting beside Booth on their flight home from New York where she'd completed the ninth book signing of the organised ten for _Speaking in Bones_ , she had to admit, she was glad Booth had convinced her to attend. She'd spent a day in each city doing publicity, and the second day had been spent with her husband and children, sightseeing and enjoying their vacation.

Traveling with three children all under the age of ten had proven stressful at first, however, the novelty of flying on a private plane had finally worn off, and Christine and Henry spent the majority of their flights sleeping, including their current one, both of them curled in chairs either side of Parker who had taken to amusing Addison during flights.

Observing her family, she was unable to stop the smile that spread across her face at the memories of the past several days spent in New York City. Booth and all four children had accompanied her to the book signing, her readers entertaining Christine and Henry, asking the two children to sign their books to which they obliged, grinning widely. Booth and Parker had sat either side or her, Addison alternating between their arms as she sat dutifully as the centre of attention.

A following interview and photoshoot for a magazine had then been completely rewritten once everyone had been introduced to the Booth children, and with the permission of their parents, a magazine article on Temperance Brennan, world-renowned forensic anthropologist and New York Times bestselling author, became a magazine article on Temperance Booth, wife of Seeley Booth, her partner of fifteen years, and mother to four beautiful children: Parker Matthew, Christine Angela, Henry Max and Addison Camille.


	75. News

okay, so totally accidental that this one ended up being posted on the one year anniversary of sweets' death, but hey we're three quarters of the way through and season eleven starts in six days yayyyy!

 **-bones-**

 _75\. News_

"We're joined in the studio today by forensic anthropologist and New York Times bestselling author, Dr Temperance Brennan. Thank you for joining us, Temperance."

"It's a pleasure to be here."

"So, first off I hear congratulations are in order, you and your husband welcomed your second child in January, how is he?"

"Henry's great, he'll be six months old next month."

"And how did Parker and Christine react to having a new baby in the house?"

"They completely adore him. Parker lives in England with his mother but he's been able to visit us several times since Henry was born, and Christine is constantly wanting to hold Henry."

"Christine is four now?"

"Yeah, four years old, she'll be starting full time school at the end of August."

"Now, onto _Bones Never Lie_ , the sixth instalment in your Kathy Reich's series that was released yesterday. I've yet to read it, but I caught a glimpse of the dedication: _This book is dedicated to my friend, Lance Sweets. My life means more because I knew you."_

"I wrote the majority of the book in three months back in 2014. Sweets was there for me completely during those months while Booth was away, he helped me with Christine, helped me move into our new house. He stayed in the guest bedroom most nights, and when he didn't he'd always remind me he was at the end of a phone. Sweets passed away, a short time after Booth came home, he erm— he was a couple of months shy of his thirtieth birthday—"

"Take your time."

"Sweets, he had a tradition that on his birthday he'd give out gifts to the people who meant the most to him. He finished his gift for Booth and I shortly before he died, he'd turned the book he'd written on our partnership into a love story, and dedicated it to the two of us, that's when I decided to finish my book. There's a preview of Sweets' book: _Parts of the Whole_ , in _Bones Never Lie_ , and it'll be available to buy on September 25th, the two year anniversary of his death. All the money the book generates is going to the family he left behind, to his girlfriend Daisy and his son Seeley Lance. He's done so much for me, and for Booth and our family, that it was the least we could do, he was a wonderful man, and a wonderful friend."

"I hate to have to say this but we're out of time for today. _Bones Never Lie_ by Temperance Brennan is now available to purchase, and _Parts of the Whole_ by the very much loved and missed Lance Sweets will be available on September 25th. Thank you so much for coming, Temperance, it was wonderful to see you again."

"Thank you for having me, it was wonderful to see you again too, Hannah."


	76. Music

_76\. Music_

Friends and family had gathered, had filed into the church where seven month old Addison Camille Booth was being christened, and had then made their way to the Booth home for the celebration.

Children played in the bounce house, Addison secure in the arms of nineteen year old Parker. Christine and Michael had teamed up against Seeley and Henry. Kai and Catherine, both on the verge of turning two, alternated between the safety of their parents and the excitement of the bounce house.

A docking station set up at one of the windows provided the music, mostly empty pizza boxes and beer bottles littered the table where the adults sat. The conversation was interrupted when a familiar guitar riff floated through the speakers.

"Hey, Bones, it's our song!"

 _"Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see,"_

"You got blown up while we were listening to this song."

 _"I got a fever of a hundred and three,"_

"Dance with me, please?"

 _"Come on baby, do you do more than dance?"_

"Fine."

 _"I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded..."_

Reluctantly, Brennan stood, allowing Booth to lead her away from the table. She laughed as he dipped her playfully, spinning her around the garden much to the amusement of their friends. By the end of the song they were surrounded by their children and their friends, everyone singing loudly.

As the next song began Booth lifted Brennan, hoisting her over his shoulder evoking a squeal from her as he headed towards the bounce house. They both fell, him cushioning her fall as she leaned forward to kiss him, both ignoring the shouts and cheers from behind them.

"Woah, tiny eyes present, guys, keep it PG!"

"Shut up, Parker." Was the reply, mumbled against his wife's lips around their smiles and laughter.


	77. Experiment

_77\. Experiment_

Sitting side by side in the principles office, Christine and Michael Vincent hid smiles, locking eye contact when the principle led their parents into the room. Once everyone was settled, the two sixteen year olds purposely avoiding looking at their parents, the principle began.

"During chemistry, Michael and Christine decided to develop their own experiment. Their actions could have resulted in harming themselves as well as their peers—"

"Could have?"

"Mrs Hodgins, what you have to understand is that we can't tolerate such behaviour, they could have caused—"

"But, they didn't?"

"No, Mrs Booth."

"Then why are they being punished for wanting to extend their own knowledge?"

"The demonstration had nothing to do with what they were learning."

"Neither did the other experiment. We wouldn't have done it if we thought we were going to hurt someone, but we've done the experiment thousands of times at home and the lab, nothing has ever happened."

"You've done the experiment before?"

"We're the children of an FBI agent, an anthropologist, an entomologist and an artist, all who work for the FBI and the Jeffersonian."

"It was kind of inevitable." Michael added.

"Listen, Mr Martin, they're very sorry, it won't happen again—"

"But—"

"Christine."

"Right, it won't happen again."

"We're very sorry for the trouble we caused."

"You didn't cause any trouble."

"Angie, drop it."

"But— fine."

"Very well, I apologise for having to call you out here in the middle of the day but I thought the incident needed to be dealt with immediately."

"Thank you, Mr Martin." Booth smiled politely, following as Hodgins led Brennan and Angela from the room, Christine and Michael trailing behind.

"Michael, Christine?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't let me catch you kissing in the hallways again, please."

 _"What?!"_


	78. Entrapment

_78\. Entrapment_

Brennan looked up as Booth entered his apartment. She heard the opening, then slamming of the safe before he appeared, face conflicted as he smiled genuinely at her, sat on his couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, laptop resting on her thighs, the slight swell of her baby bump visible from under her, _his_ , t-shirt.

"Hey, Bones." The murmur came as he sat down beside her, pressing a kiss to her lips and then to her bump as he mumbled a quick hello to their baby.

"What's wrong, Booth?"

"Nothing, just the case I got called in on."

"What about the case?"

"They can't tie their guy to the robbery, they want to set him up so they can connect him to the other crimes."

"Entrap him?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind but I don't think he did it, Bones."

"Did you tell the other agents?"

"Yeah, they're still going ahead with it. I just think it's a waste of time, this guy won't fall for it because he's not guilty, they could spend their time looking for more evidence to link to the actual thief. They asked for my input and I gave it but they're still sticking to their guns, I just wasted an entire Saturday with a bunch of morons when I could have been here with you two."

"You're here now."

"That I am." He grinned, "D'you want takeout for dinner?"

"Maybe later. Right now, I find I am quite aroused—"

"Bonesssss—"

"—and I would very much enjoy it, and be very thankful, if you took me to your bedroom and made me orgasm a minimum of three times."

"Okay, no more talking, come on."

He stood up, helping her up too, before he led the way towards his bedroom, the door falling shut behind them.


	79. Lunatic

_79\. Lunatic_

"Angie—"

"They're just babies, Hodgins, they shouldn't have to go through this."

"We're going to find them, Angie, I promise you, we will find them."

"You can't promise that!"

"Angela—"

"No, do you see those three children—"

She turned, pointing inside her office where Christine, Henry and Addison were playing.

"Some lunatic has taken their parents and there is nothing we can do to bring them back if they're already dead."

"Angie, listen to me—" Hodgins reached out, wiping the tears from his wife's face, "We're going to find them, and then we're going to take the children to see them, and you can cry some more, okay?"

"What if we don't find them?"

"We keep going until we do."

"Jack! Angela!"

The shout came from the lab entrance, a frantic Parker heading towards them.

"What happened? What's going on?"

An explanation was delayed as Cam headed towards them.

"Aubrey just got a call, patrols found Booth's SUV, it was empty and both of their cell phones were in there."

"Guys, what's going on? Where are Dad and Bones?"

"We don't know where they are." Hodgins explained, "They went to follow a lead this morning, no one was there to pick up the kids after school so we bought them straight here and called you."

"Has there— has there been a ransom call?"

"I have all our phones hooked up to the Angelatron, FBI techs are covering the house and your apartment, so far nothing."

"Have you—"

"We're doing everything we can, Parker, believe me. I have every employee we have on their way in, I'm going to— to the crime scene right now, we're not risking anything."

"I'm going to go, and err— sit with the munchkins for a while."

"Parker?"

"Yeah, Angela?"

"I'll call Aubrey for you, get you an escort home and agents stationed outside the house, so you can take them home, okay?"

"Thank you."


	80. Trapped

part 2 of 3...

 **-bones-**

 _80\. Trapped_

Groggily, Booth shifted, groaning in pain as he attempted to rollover. He forced his eyes open, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes as the room around him began to focus. The room was barely illuminated by a single bulb, hanging barely a metre away from the trapdoor in the ceiling. The light hit the walls, shining against Brennan's pail skin from where she was propped up in one of the corners.

"Bones!?"

He darted up, rushing over to her, forgetting briefly about his own pain as he cradled her to him, whispering her name into her hair as he desperately checked for a pulse.

"Come on, Bones."

He sighed shakily as he felt her racing pulse beneath his fingertips, kissing her forehead in relief as he struggled to slow his own heartbeat.

"Bones, baby, wake up."

He continued his pleas, murmuring quietly to her until she groaned, coughing and choking as she recoiled from him in pain.

"Booth—" She cried, reaching for him helplessly, writhing painfully in his arms as he clutched her to him.

"I'm here, baby, you're okay. Hold on, okay?"

When she nodded he lifted her easily, pushing through his own pain as he transferred her to the mattress.

"Where's it hurt, Bones?"

"Just achy." She whimpered, pulling him closer to her as she grasped at him desperately, "What happened?"

"I can't remember. We were driving, following a lead, and then just blank. I don't even know how long we've been down here."

"The children—"

"Will be fine, the squints are looking after them and trying to find us. Whoever trapped us wants us alive for now, that's enough time for the squints. We'll be back home in no time."


	81. Quake

well everyone, we survived hiatus! yup, bones is back tonight in the US but lucky for me living over here in the UK has actually payed off for once: 11x01 aired in Canada yesterday so I was able to watch the premiere online this morning and let me just say it was well worth the wait! it's seriously setting us up for such a phenomenal season and starting season eleven off with an incredible bang! now im just desperate for next week!

anywho, moi is still gunna be here posting until i finish this challenge cause i am determined, besides these little stories can fill in the huge 7 day breaks between episodes! right, here's part 3 of 3...

 **-bones-**

 _81\. Quake_

They sat side by side on a gurney a flurry of activity surrounding them.

For thirty minutes they'd sat after Aubrey had forced the hatch open and given them a relieved smile and reassurances that the call had already been made to Parker. The squat team gathered, hoisting them from the basement until they were clutched together again and he was carrying her on unsteady legs towards a waiting ambulance. EMT's had conducted preliminary tests, both were severely bruised and banged up but had no long lasting damage.

And so they were left to wait, hands clasped together, eyes searching the sea of entering vehicles for Parker's car.

"Aubrey?" Booth murmured, briefly turning to the younger agent who had been hesitant to leave their side.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get Bones a blanket, or a coat, or something?"

"I'm fine." Her protest was ignored by Aubrey as he nodded, disappearing towards his SUV.

"You've got your own private earthquake going on right now, Bones, you're not fine."

Ten minutes later, the blanket was discarded, both were on their feet and rushing towards their children as all four clambered from the car. Booth stood back, crying silently, watching as his wife sobbed, drawing all four children tightly to her, pressing kisses to their faces as she spoke to them in whispered words.

"Daddy!"

Addison was the first to notice him, the five year old untangling herself from the arms of her mother as she stumbled happily towards him, immediately being gathered up into her father's arms. Henry soon followed, smiling widely up at his father, while twelve year old Christine clutched helplessly at her mother's shirt, both sobbing in Parker's arms, the twenty-three year old held them both to him. He held out an arm for Booth, who directed Henry and Addison towards him, the family of six soon wrapped in a tight embrace of tears, murmurs and kisses.


	82. Dirt

_82\. Dirt_

Six hours after she'd left Brennan's apartment, grinning madly at the revelation that her best friend and her partner were finally sleeping together and pursuing a romantic relationship, Angela retrieved her cell phone, holding it to her ear with one hand while the other cradled Michael Vincent, the baby sleeping in her lap. Dialling Brennan's cell she had every intention of dragging the dirt from her best friend in regards to every single second of her time with Booth.

"Hi, Angela."

"Bren, sweetie, please tell me you're still with Studly."

"We just finished eating takeout."

"You sound happy, Bren."

"I am, Ange, so incredibly happy."

The line muffled suddenly, a smile lighting up the artist's face as she sat back and waited.

"—Booth just kissed me."

"Trust me, sweetie, that was more than a kiss."

"It was foreplay."

"I hope I could barely make that out because Booth's mouth is doing exquisite things to you and not because one of us needs a new phone."

"Ange?"

"Yeah, Bren?"

"I have something to tell you, but Booth said I should tell you in person."

"Now I'm worried."

"Can you meet me tomorrow, or would you like me to come to your house?"

"Breakfast at the diner?"

"No, no, no— not breakfast, Bones will be at the diner at one."

"Booth—"

"One, Bones, it's a Sunday and we're sleeping in."

"I don't sleep in."

"We'll see."

"Okay, I'm going to hang up because you two are about to jump each other."

"Booth is actually already on top of me, so—"

"Bones!"

"Alright, you two have fun, and Bren, I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Ange."

"Bye, Angela."

Laughing, she hung up the phone, wishing the next day to hurry up.


	83. Doctor

_83\. Doctor_

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"Why do Michael's Mommy and Daddy, and Doctor Cam, and Agent Aubrey, and everyone call you Brennan?"

Brennan turned to her daughter, the six year old's head tilted slightly as she stared questioningly at her mother from her seat on the kitchen counter.

"Because Brennan is my name, sweetheart."

"Daddy calls you Bones, so does Parker."

"Bones is the nickname that your father gave me—"

"Because you worked with bones?"

"Right, and when Parker heard Daddy calling me that he started to as well."

"Gramps and Uncle Russ calls you Tempe."

"They do, it's short for Temperance, which is my name: Temperance Brennan."

"Why isn't my last name Brennan?"

"Because Daddy's last name is Booth, which is why you're Christine Angela Booth, and why Henry is Henry Max Booth."

"And Parker."

"Right, and Parker: Parker Matthew Booth."

Christine sat for several moments, contemplating her mother's words, her face contorting in confusion.

"Mommy, why are you Brennan if all of us are Booth? You could be Temperance Booth and then all of us would be matching!"

Brennan stood in shock for several seconds, finally smiling at her daughter.

"You know how it's mine and Daddy's anniversary soon?"

"Daddy is counting down! You've almost been married five years!"

"What'd you say we surprise Daddy?"

"I'm good at surprises, Mommy!"

"Well Mommy is too, so we're going to surprise Daddy a lot!"


	84. Blood

_84\. Blood_

"Seeley, Temperance, I need you to listen to me okay? Angela, call an ambulance, give them the address, and put them on speaker phone for me."

The artist stared, eyes flicking between the midwife and Booth and Brennan, before leaving her place at Brennan's side to retrieve her cell phone. At Booth's wide eyes, Alexis continued.

"Temperance is losing a lot of blood, Seeley, and I don't have the equipment here to deal with whatever's happening. So, we're going to deliver the baby, and Angela is going to do everything we practised and check him over."

"How bad is it?" He croaked, hands tightening in Brennan's.

"As of right now, I think she's going to need surgery—"

"I can't lose her— I can't lose you, Bones—"

"You're not going to lose me, Booth." His name trailed of as a groan, Brennan arching forward as she pushed.

"Okay, I can see the head."

She continued, guiding Brennan through each push as she spoke to the operator on the end of the phone. Cries pierced the air as Brennan collapsed back against Booth, both watching through their tears as Alexis guided Angela into cutting the chord, before the baby was settled in the artist's arms.

"It's a boy. You have a son." Angela was openly crying now to, unconsciously checking the baby as she'd been taught before she nodded, settling him in Booth's arms as sirens rang out, "He's fine, everything's fine."

"Angela, open the front door, get them in here."

"Temperance, listen to me, we're going to lift you onto a gurney, and we're going to take you straight to the hospital—"

"Booth—"

"I'm here, baby, we're not leaving your side."

Angela re-entered followed by two EMT's. Brennan was transferred from the bed to the gurney, each hand held tightly by Booth and Angela.

"Ange—"

"I'm not going anywhere, Booth—"

"I know, I just— I need you to call Cam— make sure she's in the surgery, and Max— call Max, check see if Park and Chris are okay— tell him what's happening. Lock the house—"

"Can I drive your SUV?"

"Keys are in the bowl on the kitchen counter."

"I'll be right behind you, don't let anything happen to her—"

"I won't."

Arriving at the hospital, she was greeted by Alexis, both women stood as an unconscious Brennan was prepped for theatre, Booth remained at her bedside, his son still cradled in his arms. Words were exchanged as Cam arrived before she was guided down the hall to prep, the bed holding Brennan not far behind leaving a helpless Booth alone with his newborn son.


	85. Caress

in regards to the comments on the last chapter, the scene was continued except i wrote it before this one, it's chapter 31 (cough) if you want to go check it out.

 **-bones-**

 _85\. Caress_

 **2011:**

He watched from the doorway to the bathroom, a wave of intimacy flowing over him and between them. She sat crossed legged on his bed, his crumpled white shirt draped over her body as she dried her hair, the wet strands tangling as she ran her fingers through them.

"Hey, Bones."

Her smile lit up the entire room, she a muttered reply as he sat on the bed beside her, exchanging slow, gentle kisses, expectant after spending the whole day apart.

"Can I—?"

He held out his hand, watching as she raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"You want to dry my hair?"

"Yeah— I've never seen you dry your hair before, and I've never dried anyone's hair but my own—"

"You blow dry your hair?" She laughed.

"If it's cold!" He defended, grinning widely as she settled the blow dryer in his hand.

He flashed her his charm smile before taking his place kneeling behind her. The appliance came to life, and he ran his fingers through the wet strands of her hair, humming softly. She remained still, eyes growing hazy with sleep at his gentle caress of her head, turning around to kiss him in appreciation once the room had fallen silent.

 **2026:**

She watched from their bedroom doorway, her love for the man and the three children sat on her bed growing to extreme amounts. Their eldest daughter, now fourteen, sat propped against the headboard, ten year old Henry sat opposite her, a chess board balanced awkwardly on the sheets between them. Her husband sat to their side, seven year old Addison in the vee of his legs, a blow dryer clasped in his hands as he held it above the unruly brown curls.

Her mind wandered, immediately remembering the first time he'd asked to dry her hair, just weeks into their relationship. Fifteen years, two houses, three more children and a puppy later, here they were.


	86. Puncture

_86\. Puncture_

Brennan turned in the passenger seat, peering out the open window to where her partner was leaning against the side of the SUV when he groaned in frustration.

"Puncture?"

"Second this week, and I haven't had the chance to get a new spare yet so we're going to have to wait for help." He groaned again, punching numbers into his phone, "I hate this case."

She turned towards him when he climbed back into the drivers seat after ending the call, reclining in his seat, eyes closed.

"Someone should be here within an hour." He explained, "We're not going to be back in time to pick up Christine."

"I know, I texted Angela, she's going to pick her up with Michael Vincent."

"I hate this." He sighed, "I hate that we barely spend anytime with our daughter, Bones, and now we're having another baby—" He paused, resting his hands on her bump, smiling softly when a strong kick was delivered against his palm.

"It's part of our jobs, Booth."

"I know, Bones, and I love our jobs, I love what we do, bringing justice to people and families, but it's getting in the way of our family, and nothing is more important to me than you and our children. Every time we get called for a case I watch our little girl's face drop because we have to leave her; it breaks me, Bones, every damn time."

"Our jobs aren't our top priority anymore, they haven't been for a long time, but what would we do if we left?"

"I love our jobs."

"So do I, but not more than I love you, and Parker, and Christine, and this baby, Booth."

"Something has to change, Bones, I want to be able to be there for our children always, not just when we don't have a case."

"I agree, but what?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out."


	87. Ride

_87\. Ride_

Booth chuckled, struggling to keep up with his bouncing son as he followed the ten year old down the hall to his apartment. The ride from the airport had been filled with Parker's gleeful chatter: first they'd covered his flight, then school, and finally sports, and now the young boy was ecstatic at the news that Brennan was waiting for him in the apartment.

Parker reached the door, not a seconds hesitation as he burst through the front door and straight into the arms of Brennan.

"Hi, Bones!"

He grinned up at her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, giggling playfully when she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Hi, Parker! How was your flight?"

"Longggggg." He whined, pouting slightly.

"Hey, bub—"

They both looked up to where Booth stood in the hallway, Parkers discarded suitcase at his now strippy-socked feet.

"Uh-huh?"

"Come here."

Moving towards his father, Booth hoisted the boy up into a hug, eventually sitting on the couch, settling Parker between himself and Brennan.

"We're so glad you're back, bub, and we actually have something to tell you."

Parker looked from one adult to the other, nodding before his gaze finally settled on his father.

"We thought you should be the first person to know that Bones and I are together now."

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, like boyfriend and girlfriend." Booth grinned, watching as his sons face broke into a large smile.

"You're happy?" Brennan laughed, pulling him to her.

"Uh-huh."

"Then, how would you feel about being a big brother?" Booth questioned, grinning when Parker's eyes widened with excitement.

"I'm gunna be a big brother?! Really?!"

"Really, bub. Bones, she's erm— she's three months pregnant with your baby brother or sister." He chuckled when Parker's grin widened further, "So, how'd you feel about all this, we didn't want to overwhelm you but—"

"This is so great, Dad! Maybe I can visit when the baby is born!"

"Maybe? Of course you're going to be visiting when the baby is born, bub, you're his or her older brother."

"You're sure?"

"We're sure." Brennan laughed, "D'you want to see the picture?"

"You have a picture?!"


	88. Treatment

_88\. Treatment_

Brennan sighed contently, a hand tentatively resting on Henry's head, the newborn nestled into her chest, his hand planted on her breast as if to hold her in place.

Two days after giving birth, filled with postoperative treatment and several blood transfusions, two nights of her and Booth curled closely together on the uncomfortable hospital bed, drifting in and out of sleep as they watched their newborn son, and finally they were home.

Her doctor had delivered the news at just after two, they'd been home by four, and had spent the rest of the day with all three of their children. Pizza had been ordered, bedtime extended until Christine had curled herself against her father, the four year old drowsy with sleep. The family had finally scattered, Parker and Christine pressing kisses to Brennan and Henry's cheeks before following their father down the hallway to their rooms.

She adjusted Henry, shifting him from one arm to the other as she listened to Booth move around their house, closing windows and locking doors before he finally appeared in their bedroom doorway, an exhausted smile gracing his features as he watched her nurse their son.

She watched him go through his nightly routine, happily taking Henry from her arms when she'd gone to burp him. She nestled into the covers, half asleep when he settled Henry in the bassinet at her bedside before finally curling up beside her. A sleepy murmur led to several lazy kisses, a declaration of love that was immediately returned before she was asleep in his arms.


	89. Hallucinate

_89\. Hallucinate_

They'd got her.

They'd caught the Gravedigger.

Heather Taffet.

And, they'd saved Booth. She'd watched from the helicopter, held tightly in his arms as the ship had exploded. Even a minute later and he'd have been dead, she would have lost him for good.

Logically she knew he was fine. She'd accompanied him home, where she now sat on his sofa, listening to the pounding of water as he showered.

He'd shakily told her what had happened, confiding that Corporal Teddy Parker had helped him navigate the ship until he was on the deck. She'd immediately questioned him, but as he'd gone on to explain what had happened she began to doubt that even a man as strong and fit as Booth could escape alone.

But there was no other logical explanation.

Booth must have gotten out alone, no one else was on that ship, especially not his son's namesake who'd died back in 2000. It was physically impossible.

Booth must have been hallucinating, that made sense. He was under so much pressure to escape, to live, that once he began to see Teddy his desperation was only multiplied as a result of Booth's need to save him like he couldn't the last time.

Several years later, she's helping him pack up his apartment. Sat on his bed, she teases him about what she finds, kisses his pouting lips when she tells him he is no way taking that to _their_ Mighty Hut, and eventually pauses when she comes across a picture.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"I saw this man, spoke to him, after you were rescued from the Gravedigger and were visiting Teddy's grave, do you know him?"

"What— Bones, that's erm— that _is_ Corporal Teddy Parker."

They both just stare, silently returning to packing his things, the words left unspoken.


	90. Companion

_90\. Companion_

In the year since they'd adopted the ball of yellow fluff, Buck had become a companion for each member of the Booth family.

Booth, most of the time, was on walking duty, occasionally accompanied by one of the children, and at least once a week by the entire family. He'd also taken to training the dog, which more often than not ended in playtime and Booth covered in a fair amount of slobber.

Brennan, although hesitant to get a pet, had fallen in love with Buck the second she'd seen him, the same went the other way. The golden lab went to Brennan for cuddles and kisses, and for treats when Christine and Henry weren't in the house.

Parker's weekend visits were spent with Buck racing around the garden, running circles around the siblings, and resulting in grass-stained clothes that Brennan would complain about but get on with once the children had flashed her the Booth smile and Buck had successfully seduced her into a cuddle.

Christine and Henry spent each day fighting over who got to play with their pet, eventually letting Buck decide only for him to run around them both, barking happily as the decision was made to play together. Playing with the two middle Booth children often ended with a cowboy hat sitting comfortably on his head.

On the arrival of Addison in September, six months after his own arrival, Buck finally determined his favourite Booth. Tummy time for Addison meant tummy time for Buck, the two lying side by side to the amusement of her parents. Finally, every single night, Buck would curl up beside Addison's crib, peacefully sleeping and watching over the baby, Booth and Brennan eventually agreed to move his bed into Addison's room, where it stayed for the next 18 years.


	91. Brick

just a missing moment from the eye in the sky...

 **-bones-**

 _91\. Brick_

The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks.

He watched her eyes widen, the pen she'd been holding hitting the counter before she could catch it again, toast discarded in front of her.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"— what? Where did that come from?"

"It all makes sense, Booth. I've been more tired than usual, vomiting, my periods— late."

"—I don't remember you having it the past two months—"

"Neither do I."

"How didn't we notice this, Bones, oh my god?! You're pregnant!"

"Not yet, don't say it yet. If the test is negative I don't want to get our hopes up."

"So, we want this?"

"I think— I think I want another baby, Booth."

"Well, hey, lets go take the test and take it from there, okay? D'you need me to go to the drugstore?"

"No, I— I have some tests in the bathroom cabinet."

He followed her down the hallway to their bedroom, pulling her into a hug before she stepped into the bathroom.

"Why'd you keep pregnancy tests in the house, Bones?"

She just laughed, reaching up to kiss him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Bones. Hey, listen, if the test is negative we can start trying as soon as you're ready, okay? And, if it's positive—"

"You'll have three children, all who were accidents."

He laughed, kissing her again, reaching around to pinch her ass, pulling away when she shrieked.

"I'm wounded, Bones."

"Why? It was a compliment to how extremely fertile you are." She winked, laughing as he groaned before she disappeared inside the bathroom leaving him smiling widely after her.


	92. Apparition

_92\. Apparition_

"Trick or treat!"

Booth laughed, opening the door further, grinning at Michael, makeup smeared across the eight year olds cheeks and his clothes ripped to shreds, fake blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"Woah, Angela, you have seriously excelled this year."

"Yeah, you won't be saying that man when you're trying to get it off of Christine's cheeks tomorrow morning." Hodgins chuckled, avoiding his wife's gaze as she disappeared down the hall, Michael hot on her tail.

"Hi, Catherine, well aren't you the cutest princess ever." Booth grinned, taking the one year old from Hodgins' arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Boo!"

Both men chuckled, turning to find Henry, draped in a white sheet with two holes cut out, the three year old's blue eyes peering up at them excitedly.

"Well, gee, little man, you scared me!"

"It's just me, Uncle Jack! I'm just dressed as an apparition!"

"You're— wait, never mind. Bub, you're a ghost, don't listen to your Mom."

"But Mommy is always right."

"He's right."

Booth turned, glaring at Hodgins, biting back a comment when Brennan appeared, one month old Addison cradled in her arms.

"Well, hey, if it isn't two of my favourite girls."

"I'm not a girl, Booth."

"I'm well aware of that, Bones."

The comment was followed by a wink, then a groan as Hodgins took his daughter back into his arms, his free hand covering the two holes in Henry's sheet.

"Hey, there are children present!"

"Bren's just desperate because she hasn't been cleared yet."

"Angela!"

"Your wife confides in me, just remember that next time you're doing insanely horrible things to her, Studly."

"Ang— woah, where'd Christine go?"

"I'm right here, Daddy!"

"Oh, no, see the Christine I know isn't old enough to get married."

"We're not actually getting married, Daddy." Christine giggled, "It's just a costume!"

"Well, I've gotta say you're the prettiest zombie bride I've ever seen, baby. Now, who's ready for candy?!"


	93. Memory

_93\. Memory_

They stood side by side in front of the two stones, one old, the other brand new, his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders.

"I miss him, Russ."

"I know, we all do, Tempe."

When her tears started to fall he pulled her to him, her head resting on his shoulder as they both cried.

"He was so happy, Tempe." He mumbled, "He was so proud of you, his daughter the scientist—"

"He was proud of you too, for everything you've done for yourself."

"I know, but God, I don't think I ever saw him so happy than when he was with the grandchildren, he adored all of them so much."

"Addie's only two, she won't— she won't remember him."

"She will, we're gunna tell her stories about her Grandpa Max, we're not gunna let them forget him."

"I hate that we lost so many years. I hate that we lost Mom. She'd have— she would have loved Booth and Amy, she'd have been so happy, and the grandchildren—"

"She would have loved them even more. She watches over them, Tempe, she takes care of us, now Dad will too."

"They're finally together again. He was so happy to be going back to her. He loved her so, so much, Russ, even after all these years."

"I have this one memory of Mom and Dad, and every time I recall it I just see you and Seeley. They were both always so incredibly happy, and they loved us so much, and just you and Seeley— God, just why did you wait so long?"

"We've had this conversation before." She laughed.

"I know, you just kept telling me it was complicated and that you were partners."

"We still are, he's always gunna be my partner."

"As long as he doesn't hurt you, 'cause I promised Dad—"

"He's not going to hurt me, Russ."

"I know." He replied, both of them falling into a comfortable silence before he grinned, "Marco."

"Polo." She replied, grinning widely.


	94. Slick

_94\. Slick_

He fell back against the front door panting heavily, clothes sticking to his frame and forehead slick with sweat.

She watched him from where she stood in the kitchen, eyes slightly glassed as she retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge, handing it to him where he now sat collapsed in his stadium seats.

"Thanks, Bones."

The smile he gave her was genuine, making her grin as she sat down beside him.

"How was your run?"

"Probably wasn't a good idea when it feels like the hottest day of the year. Where are the kids?"

"Angela called, she and Jack are having a barbecue tonight and Christine couldn't wait to go over there so Jack came and got them."

"The boys too?"

"Parker claimed he was melting and needed a pool. Henry wasn't too happy about being left alone with Mommy and Daddy, _so_ , we have the house to ourselves, _and_ , several hours to kill—"

"Bones— let me shower first, I'm all sweaty."

"You're only going to sweat more—"

"No, come on Bones, I don't wanna be all sweaty and gross when I make love to you."

"Who said anything about making love—?"

" _Bones—_ "

"We have the house to ourselves, Booth, not a child in sight, I'm expecting you to make me _scream_ —"

"Okay, enough—"

He stood up, immediately drawing her up too as he pressed his lips to hers furiously, guiding her back towards their bedroom.

"You know, Bones—"

The words came mumbled against her neck as he stripped her of her clothing, his soon following before he reached around her body to turn on the shower, guiding her inside the stall.

"Buying this house — all isolated out here in the woods — was the best thing you ever did—"

"Except — _ohhhhh_ — marrying you — _Boothhhhh_ —"

He indeed managed to make her scream, several times over, and she dutifully returned the favour, unknowingly setting themselves up for an evening of teasing when they both arrived at the Hodgins house later that day with slightly uneasy, hoarse voices.


	95. Smell

_95\. Smell_

She arrived home close to tears.

Her day had started early, already at the lab by five-thirty, ready for a staff meeting at six. Booth had still been passed out when she'd left their room, pressing an identical kiss to his cheek that she did to their four month old daughter's before leaving the house. The meeting had widely overrun, making her late for a meeting with her publisher meaning she'd missed lunch and the opportunity to see Booth and Christine. She'd spent the rest of the day alone in limbo, identifying the remains of a fifteen year old girl, unable to stop herself from drawing similarities between herself and the victim.

All she wanted to do was go home and sleep off her day. However, upon pushing open the front door she was greeted by the smell of food, by soft music playing through their stereo, and by the picture of Booth stood in the kitchen, Christine wide-eyed and awake on his shoulder as he moved around the room, setting the table and checking on whatever was cooking.

He smiled widely when he saw her, turning Christine towards her mother.

"Hey, look, baby! It's Mommy!"

"Hi." She grinned, moving towards them, willingly taking Christine into her arms, immediately pressing a kiss to the infants head as she closed her eyes peacefully.

"Bad day?"

Her nod was answer enough as he reached down to kiss her, pulling her tightly against his chest, carefully avoiding squashing their daughter between them.

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones."


	96. Caught

and we're down to the final five! for my writer's choice i got my two best friends to each pick words from the other list and i picked three of them to write, word 99 is a continuation of a chapter that i'd wanted to write but couldn't really find a word for, and 100 i haven't even written yet so i should probably get started on that! anyway, the always wonderfully amazing amber (the literal angela to my brennan!) chose the word caught and i was unable to help myself!

 **-bones-**

 _96\. Caught (Writer's Choice)_

Standing opposite her, all the words he'd written suddenly didn't do her justice, didn't do _them_ justice.

"You know, I worked really, really hard on my vows, but you know, now that we're here— hey, do you remember the last time that we were here, standing right around this spot?"

He watched her eyes light up in recognition, her smile widening even further, and found himself incredibly thankful that the church had burnt down. The Jeffersonian meant something to them, having Aldo officiate meant something to them, it all meant _more_ to them.

"It was right in the beginning, before we really knew each other. I was trying to get away from you, because you were irritating me, and you chased me down and you caught up to me."

He registered the chuckles that came from the gathering of their guests, guests at their _wedding_. They were finally getting married, after all the heartache they'd gone through they were getting married, she was going to be his wife.

"I said to you: _listen, I just have to get all my ducks in a row_ , and then you said—"

" _I can be a duck._ "

Since the very beginning she'd been his _Bones_. Had always been able to make him laugh and smile, and she'd given him one of the greatest gifts he could ever ask for. She'd given him a family.

"We have been chasing each other for a long time, been chasing each other through wars, and serial killers, and ghosts and snakes, and chasing you has been the smartest thing that I have ever done in my life, and being chased by you has been my greatest joy."

He watched her eyes glass over, felt his own do the same, resisting the urge to reach out for her.

"But now, we don't have to chase each other anymore because we caught each other."


	97. Defenceless

this word was chosen by my wonderful friend monique who i am still trying to get to watch the show! also, i finally unblocked my writer's block and wrote chapter 100 and let's just say it's double the word limit but i am so happy with it and can't wait for you guys to read it!

 **-bones-**

 _97\. Defenceless (Writer's Choice)_

It was barely eight, Brennan and the children were still sleeping and he'd pulled himself out of the comfort of her arms in the hopes of eating the final slice of pie in peace. He'd just sat down in his armchair, the plate holding his pie balanced in his lap when Addison stumbled into the room.

The three year old, clad in her onesie, rubbed at her eyes with one hand, the other clutched the arm of her teddy, the bear dragging along the floor beside Buck as he followed the youngest Booth into the room.

His daughter's eyes brightened, her smile widening when she saw him.

"Hi, Daddy!"

He was defenceless to her charm, hoisting her up into his lap when she held her arms out to him, snuggling against his chest as he successfully managed to keep the pie steady.

"Good morning, Angel. Did you sleep okay?"

"Uh-huh. Where's Mommy?"

"She's still sleeping."

"But it's morning!"

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead before cutting into the dessert balanced on the arm of the chair.

"Mommy says we shouldn't have pie for breakfast."

"Well Mommy isn't here."

"I'll tell her."

"You wouldn't."

"Uh-huh. Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"If you give me pie I won't tell Mommy."

He sighed exaggeratedly, chuckling as he held out the loaded fork, his daughters lips closing around it seconds later. She hummed happily, grinning as she chewed, licking her lips sweetly as she opened her mouth for a second bite

Once the plate was empty he carried it and his daughter into the kitchen, depositing the plate in the sink before he carried her down the hall and into the master bedroom. He climbed back into bed, settling Addison between them before reaching out to kiss Brennan's lips softly, the little girl followed, gently pressing her lips against her mother's as she awoke, kissing them both sleepily before she snuggled against them.

It took her barely a second to recognise the sweetness on their lips, hiding her smile as they both gasped loudly at her muttered words.

"You both taste like pie."


	98. Escape

_98\. Escape (Writer's Choice)_

They were both still asleep, curled in the centre of their bed, him on his back, head turned towards her, she was lying on her side, help tightly to him by his arm wrapped tightly around her body. The blanket was puddled around their waists, exposing his bare chest and the hint of pale skin where his t-shirt had ridden above her curves in the night.

They didn't hear the slight thump as he hit the ground, or the padding of tiny feet down the hallway. They didn't registered the creaking of their bedroom door, neither awakening until he felt tiny blue eyes piercing his face. Cracking one eye open he was greeted by his son's wide grin.

"Hi, Daddy!"

He was awake instantly, sitting up, disturbing Brennan in the process resulting in her whine and sleepy groan, he reached for their son hauling him into his arms and quickly checking him for marks.

"Jesus, bub—" He pressed a kiss to the boys head, cradling him against his chest as he turned to Brennan who was peering at them through lidded eyes, "Remind me to lower the mattress in his crib later so he can't escape again."

"M'kay." Her sleepy mumble was followed by her reaching out for them both, taking Henry in her arms and settling him between them.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, baby." Brennan grinned, kissing his cheek gently as he nuzzled his face into her neck, "Did you climb out your crib?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well how about you shout Mommy or Daddy next time and we'll come and get you, 'cause we don't want you getting hurt okay?"

"'Kay! Daddy?"

"Yeah, bub?"

"Up now?"

"Not yet. Why don't we cuddle Mommy for a little while longer, huh?"

Booth watched as his son nodded, curling closer to Brennan as she grinned widely, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Henry."

He smiled, observing as Brennan's face lit up before she closed her eyes, nestling her face into the top of their son's head. He lay down beside them, throwing an arm across their bodies, within minutes they were all asleep again.


	99. Anniversary

only one more to go! this one is actually a follow up to number 83 (doctor) just because i seriously couldn't help myself! coincidently it is booth&brennan's two year wedding anniversary on Wednesday so yay!

 **-bones-**

 _99\. Anniversary (Writer's Choice)_

Sunday, October 21st 2018. Their five year wedding anniversary.

They'd barely been awake, sharing quiet whispers and soft, lazy kisses when two of their three children came barrelling into their bedroom, the face of the third grinning widely at them from the screen of Booth's iPad. Cards and presents had been given, breakfast eaten and children dressed and ready by the time Max had pulled into the driveway at eleven.

It was after they'd returned to their bedroom and were curled up blissfully in a postcoital haze that they exchanged cards, presents and kisses. The unusual quietness of their home lulled them to sleep, the ringing of her phone, caused by a certain best friend, waking them several hours later.

They'd dressed, eaten out but had left before dessert, making their way over to the Royal Diner for takeout pie. It was as they were eating, sitting on the steps leading down to the Jeffersonian gardens that she handed him the white envelope.

"Bones, come on, you've already given me the entire world—"

"Just open it. Please."

He sighed, rolling his eyes at her as he peeled open the envelope, his eyes widening as he read the document it held.

"You changed your name."

His words were barely audible, lost against her lips as he kissed her soundly.

"God, I love you so much, Bones— no, wait, wait. I love you so much, Temperance Booth."

"I love you too, very much."

Their smiles lit up their entire faces as they kissed, barely able to remain connected as she laughed happily.

"Happy anniversary, Booth."

"Happy anniversary, Bones."


	100. Family

wow, can't believe i actually wrote all one hundred words, sure they're a little late but it's the thought that counts right?! i just wanna say how much i have seriously enjoyed writing this challenge and i hope to participate in the next one! also, thank you all like heaps for the wonderful words! ive been writing fanfiction for over two years now but this was my first real attempt at something bones based and i seriously cannot wait to write more (hopefully, if college doesn't get in the way)! -Megan x

 **-bones-**

 _100\. Family (Writer's Choice)_

"Pops?"

Rebecca Temperance Booth peered up thoughtfully at her grandfather, resting her chin on his knee.

"Yeah, baby?"

"How did you meet Nan?"

Tiny heads turned, eagerly awaiting an answer, while the adults in the room grinned.

"Well now, I believe your Nan should be present for this, don't you think?"

All at once the children nodded, a chorus of shouts drawing their grandmother and the rest of the family into the living room.

"Woah, what's with all the shouting?"

"Come sit, Bones, it's story time."

Head tilted she glared at him, finally obeying when their grandchildren all whined loudly. They squeezed themselves onto his armchair, her arms full of their youngest grandchild, the remaining nine crammed themselves onto the floor in front of them, much to the amusement of their parents who stood aside, watching with wide smiles.

"Now, where shall we start? How about that Bones and I met back in 2003. I was struggling with a case—"

"With a dead body?"

"Yeah, Billy, with a dead body. Anyway, Cam recommended that I get some help from the best forensic anthropologist in the world, and that is when I met your Nan for the very first time."

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Definitely not." Brennan chucked, laughing at the gaping mouths of their grandchildren, "We didn't get on at all. We solved the case but we also argued, and I may have hit him—"

"May have?! Bones, you very nearly broke my jaw!"

"Nanny, it's not nice to hit!"

"You know what, Noah? That is exactly what I told her! Anyway, about a year later we became partners and we started to bring justice to almost all of the victims we found."

"We had, and still do, have the highest crime solving rate of an FBI agent and a forensic anthropologist."

At the looks of awe Booth continued, "We went through a lot, but they're stories for when you're all older and can understand better. Now, the year was 2011 when we finally got together and your Nan found out she was pregnant with Christine."

"We got married in 2013, and I found out I was pregnant with Henry 2 years later, just after we'd moved into this house."

"And then, baby Addie was born in 2019, and now here we are; you four are all married—"

"To four wonderful people, might I add."

"Speak for yourself, Bones, no one is every going to be good enough for our babies," Pausing, he grinned, eyes shifting from Parker and Emily, to Christine and Michael, Henry and Katie, and finally to Addison and Calum, "They come pretty damn close though."

Smiles widened as he turned his attention back to their grandchildren.

"Finally, now I'm gunna have to work through this slowly and logically 'cause there are so goddamn many of you, what'd you think, Bones?"

"Logic is best."

"Okay, you heard your Nan. So first we have Matthew, then we have Amber and Billy of course, Rebecca and Monique and Zoe, Caroline, Noah, Phoebe and how could we forget baby Zach, huh, buddy? Now, Bones, I'm gunna need your help with the maths."

"Ten, Booth." Her smile widened as he grinned, "We have ten incredible grandchildren, for how long though is another question." She chuckled.

"We're done!"

"Woah!"

"Three is enough!"

"No more!"

"I think you're safe guys." Calum laughed.

"Well that's good, I was beginning to lose count, how many again? Eleven?"

Her answer accompanied that of their family, the shouts turning into loud protests when he closed the small space between them, pressing his lips gently to hers.

"You know," Parker chuckled, grinning at his siblings, "Some things will just never change."


End file.
